Alvin: Under the Fur
by camp lazlo1232
Summary: I Think the best way to describe this story, is with the TEATRICAL TRAILER!  enter this in the youtube search. /watch?v mx3BMz3zv1g    enjoy, and check out our songs while you're there if you want.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Ok hello guys. So this originally started out, for me, as just a hobbie to fill time between songs. But some people I know really wanted to read it so I thought, meh, lets make a thing out of it. So I hope you enjoy each chapter as it comes out (Friday Australian time), and don't forget to look us up on youtube and facebook. Links will be at the end **

**Chapter one: How it all began **

It was fourth and 15, with the end zone in sight. The score was tied even, the Sharks 14 and the Eagles the same. There was enough time left on the clock for one last play by the eagles.

The school marching band kept the audience captivated, and gave the cheerleaders music for their routine.

They began their signature pyramid move, driving the crowd crazy. And bursting to the top of the pyramid in an acrobatic display, was a small familiar Chipette. Brittany stood proudly at the top of the pyramid, egging the crowd to cheer for the home team.

She was quite graceful

'Alvin!' a voice shouted, bringing him out of his thoughts and making him focus back to the football team.

'Yeah yeah' he quickly replied to Ryan, the star quarterback

'Remember the play ok' Ryan demanded

'Don't worry Ry' Alvin reassured 'just keep my back covered'

'Ok' Ryan yelled 'Trips left, Joey Right, motion on Alvin people, Ready!'

'Break!' the team yelled in unison, making the crowd cheer.

Alvin ran up to his spot as a blocker, much to the away team's surprise. The blocker across from him looked down at the tiny chipmunk, and then laughed.

'Hey look, they have the mouse blocking' he jeered

'Oh laugh it up now mamma's boy' Alvin stated 'because you are gonna be feeling the hurt in the dirt'

'I'm so scared little man' the large player laughed

Ryan began the call

'Blue, twenty three, gold….hike!'

And with that the play began, and the clock began to countdown once more.

As soon as Alvin heard the hike, he launched into action…literally. He launched off the ground with all his force and headed straight for the enemy blocker

'KAMAKAZI!' he yelled as he flew up and latched onto the blockers Helmet. The blocker freaked out, not quite sure what just happened. He started slowly taking steps backwards as Alvin blocked his view.

Finally the blocker tripped and fell backwards with a thud. Alvin took his chance and launched off the blockers face and towards the end zone.

He was running completely unblocked. There was 10 seconds left on the clock. He sprinted on all fours to the end zone. 6 seconds left.

'RYAN!' he yelled at the top of his lungs. 5 seconds left. Ryan lobbed the ball straight over just before getting sacked by the other team.

4 seconds…the ball flew through the air….3 seconds…the whole audience went deadly quiet…2 seconds…Alvin dived backwards to anticipate as the ball came close enough to smell…1 second….the ball flew down and straight into Alvin's arms. As the ball continued to the ground it took Alvin with it until Alvin was completely crushed by the ball.

It was a touchdown.

The End of game siren bellowed out and the crowd went wild.

Brittany Jumped up and down in excitement.

Alvin rolled the Ball off himself with an exhausted sigh of relief. He took a deep breath in, taking his time. But as soon as he was ready, he leapt back up onto his feet.

'BOOO YAAAH!' he yelled 'that's how I do baby. Day in day out awesomeness people'

He did his little victory dance as the rest of team ran up to him, along with half of the audience.

'Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!' they all chanted, and Alvin loved every minute of it.

Brittany hopped up onto the shoulder of one of the cheerleaders to get a better view of all the action. This was her first home game on the cheerleading squad, and she loved all of the excitement.

Suddenly her mind snapped. She looked down at the watch on the cheerleader's wrist. It was as she feared

'Uh-oh' she sighed 'I've got to go girls' she said as she leapt off the cheerleaders shoulder and ran straight to Alvin.

'Told you Ry, I toooold you' he bragged 'next time you need something done, you come straight to me'

'Alvin!' Brittany cried as she ran up to him quickly

'Britt' Alvin cried 'wasn't that just the best play you've ever WHA-' Alvin was interrupted as Brittany grabbed his arm and half dragged Alvin away.

'Shut up idiot, we gotta go' she said as she tried to drag Alvin away from the attention

'Right now?' Alvin whined

'Now!' Brittany demanded

'Aw!' Alvin moaned 'alright guys I'll see you later' he said as he finally stopped resisting Brittany's pull and started running with her.

They started running off the field and headed to the car park

'That's so against the rules Britt' Alvin complained as they ran 'pulling a man away from his fans like that. It's just not right'

'Yeah yeah superstar' she said sarcastically

They ran into the car park and in the far corner, hidden behind another car, sat a small red toy motorbike. They ran up to it and Alvin tossed Brittany a helmet. They hopped on and Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's chest. The motor started up and they quickly darted off down the car park and onto the road.

Alvin weaved the small bike between the cars, dodging them gracefully.

'Are we going to make it?' Alvin asked

'It's going to be close' Brittany explained

'We're going to need to take a short cut then'

'Alvin' Brittany said in a worried tone 'Alvin don't do anything stupid'

Alvin swooped the bike left and off the road. He headed straight towards the park.

'Alvin no!' Brittany ordered

'Hold on Brit, there's a bit of a jump'

'Alvin Alvin!' she worried

The bike shot through the park gates and headed straight for a set of stairs leading down a grassy hill. Alvin revved up the speed and prepared for the jump. Brittany gripped Alvin's chest tighter as the bike took off, flying over the stairs

'AAAALLLVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!' Brittany yelled as the bike flew down the stairs.

The bike landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thud, then launched off down the path through the park.

Alvin could hear Brittany panting loudly.

'You all right Brit?' Alvin asked in a half sarcastic tone

'Alvin' she said flatly 'if you ever do anything like that again I swear I will-' but she left it hanging.

They shot out the other end of the park and continued down the road. It seemed like there were more people just standing around on this side of the park, so Alvin knew they were close. He rounded the corner and the theater came into full view. People were standing out the front, and the flood lights looped up into the sky. He passed the main entrance and turned down the side street next to the theater.

He pulled the bike up next to the side entrance door and instantly they were surrounded by flashing camera's and bouncers pushing the photographers aside. Alvin hopped off the bike and couldn't help but pose for a few photo's

'C'mon' Brittany rushed him. He rolled his eyes and followed her quickly into the backstage area.

'Where are they' Simon worried

'There's still time' Theodore reassured. They could both hear the full theater chanting their names. They couldn't make them wait much longer

'It's not like Brittany to be late like this' Eleanor added

'Uh…' Jeanette stalled 'I would argue that sometimes'

'Do not fear, the Alvinator is in, da , hizzouse' Alvin said as he threw his football padding onto the floor next to him

'My ego's not as big, but I'm here too' Brittany said sarcastically

'You made it!' Simon yelled. He threw Alvin his trademark jumper and Alvin slipped it on

'So who's up for making fans dreams come true' he said enthusiastically

'Alright' Simon replied

'Lets go' Theodore added.

'Good luck boys' Jeanette said

'Warm them up for our set' Eleanor added

'Oh they'll be nice and toasty for you guys' Simon winked.

The three boys ran up to the side of the stage, just out of view of the audience. They gave the stage coordinator the thumbs up and a few second later the background music died down and the stage went pitch black….and that was their signal

The music began with an epic intro, the stage flood lights began to flicker and the crowd went wild. The music built up to a climax. Then right at the climax, the whole front of the stage seemed to explode with fireworks. The stage was bathed in light and the three Chipmunks stood in the center of the stage.

'Heloooooo party people' Alvin yelled, making the crowd go nuts 'you know who we are, so lets DO THIS'

_You know you've got it made_

_When you drop an escalade from the drop top_

_Iced out, rocks hot_

_Dropping dollars ladies holler heeeyyyy_

_Gotta get that creeeeaaamm_

The dancing choreography was perfectly rehearsed and the vocals were spot on. The crowed was going crazy

_Can you get down with the _

_Funk, funk, funk_

_Of the Chipmunks _

_Baby you knoooow!_

_Funk, funk, funk_

_Of the Chipmunks_

_How we roooll! _

Alvin used his powerful voice to sing long notes over the top, and it sounded amazing. The energy that was coming off the crowd was being fed straight to the Chipmunks, then they sent it right back to the Audience by pushing just that little bit more each time.

Alvin pushed his voice to amazingly powerful and high notes, even for him. The crowd loved it. The song came closer to the end and they had one more stop to pull off, they set themselves up at the back of the stage. And right at the end of the song, Simon and Theodore lifted Alvin up and vaulted him into the air

_How we Roll!_

He landed back on his feet right on the last note and the front of the stage lit up with a burst of pyrotechnics once more.

There was a split second of silence from the audience before an eruption of applause.

The three of them joined up and started hugging each other and thanking the audience.

One thought was running through Alvins head, and though he was smiling on the outside, inside he was worried.

"See Alvin, Just another typical day of Awesomeness, there's nothing wrong with you"

But he could feel it building up inside.

**Yay chapter one! I hope that sets the scene for you…because it all REALLY hits in the next chapter! As promised though. Here's some links :D**

How we roll (song):

.com/watch?v=hFF98Z1xu_s

Munkrecords101 youtube: .com/user/MunkRecords101?blend=1&ob=video-mustangbase

Munkrecords101 facebook: .com/pages/Munkrecords101/294916933852582


	2. Chapter 2: A Bump In The Night

**So Chapter two is where the root of our story begins. I'm not gonna say much. But if you need links to our various other accounts (facebook, YouTube etcetera) there at the end of chapter 1 **

**Chapter 2: A Bump in the night **

The moon Beamed through the bedroom window, throwing light onto the floor between the two bunk beds. It was late, but no matter how late it was, Brittany couldn't sleep.

Her mind was still buzzing with the night's performance. She rolled over and bit her lip. Memories of her mistake onstage occupied most of her thoughts. It wasn't a big mistake. She took the wrong dance step and froze up for a split second. She had quickly recovered, but she still knew that people had noticed.

She couldn't shake the thoughts; she had to know what people were thinking.

She heard Alvin make another of the odd, almost coughing sounds he had been making all night, it was obvious he couldn't sleep either, though Brittany couldn't imagine why.

She turned over in her bed to look over to Alvin's bed across the room. They were both at the top of the Bunk beds, so a small amount of moon light covered them. She could just see the back of his head as he was lying facing the other way.

She sighed out loud as she sat up in her bed. It was going to kill her a little bit inside, but she had to ask Alvin what he thought of her performance.

She threw the blanket off and moved to the edge of the bed. She shifted her weight like a cat, and then leapt off her bed and across the room, landing perfectly on Alvin's bed.

'Alvin' she whispered as she moved up the bed towards him. He didn't reply 'Alvin I know you're awake'

Still he didn't answer. She started to get a little bit frustrated

'Alvin come on I'm serious. I need to know about the show'

He made a slight, squeaky groaning sound, but didn't reply. Now Brittany was getting a little angry

'Are you making fun of me Alvin?' she whispered sharply 'you're such a bully'

But as she got closer to him she realized something wasn't right. She could see the fur around his face was soaking wet.

'Alvin?' she said slightly louder 'are you alright?' she said as she knelt down beside him.

She touched his cheek with the back of her fingers. His fur was covered in sweat. She noticed he was panting and it almost seemed like he was having trouble breathing.

She hopped onto his pillow and grabbed his blanket, pulling it off him.

She was starting to get very worried.

He was lying in a way that suggested to her that he was lying in the fetal position at some point. His pajamas were soaked with sweat around his chest and armpits, and even the bed around him was wet with sweat.

She moved in and knelt right beside him again.

'A-Alvin?' she said in an alarmed tone of voice 'are you alright' she grabbed his shoulder and pulled on it gently. He rolled onto his back in a heap, making just a slight moaning sound under his breath.

He slowly moved his hand up until it was above his face, trying to wave something away.

Something was obviously very wrong.

'Alvin' she started saying louder 'Alvin wake up now'

She could hear the rustling of the others slowly waking up

'Britt' Jeanette's voice called from below. It was raspy and tired 'is everything alright?'

'I-I don't know' Brittany worried 'no, something's wrong with Alvin'

'What!' Simon exclaimed in a startled voice.

'He's not responding guys really; I think something's really wrong with him'

'Alvin' Theodore yelled up from his bed. They all fell silent, and when they heard no reply they all shot straight out of bed.

Brittany could hear the others quickly climbing up the bed from all different angles and it wasn't long till they all emerged at the top.

'What's wrong?' Eleanor asked

'I think he's sick' Brittany said as they all crowded around him.

'He's not faking is he?' Theodore asked innocently, not fully realizing how his question sounded

'Hmm' Simon wondered 'Alvin, M.T.V just called me the new, cool brother. What do you say to that?'

There was no answer.

'Alvin?' Brittany said placing a hand on his shoulder 'can I use your guitar to write some new songs?'

He groaned under his breath and moved his head slightly. It was obvious that he objected, but he didn't have the strength to show it.

'Oh dear' Simon said 'Theo, go get Dave…quickly'

'O-ok' he stuttered nervously

'I'll go too' Jeanette added

They both bolted off the bed and out the door.

Brittany looked back down to Alvin. He had begun to shiver under her hand.

'Alvin?' she said softly into his ear 'wake up'

He began to stir

'Sim-on' he managed to squeeze out. Brittany's ears shot up and she looked down at his face

'Yes Alvin' Simon said dropping down to his side 'I'm right here'

Alvin breathed heavily. Brittany wiped his face with her hand to try to move the sweat beading through his fur

'Wh-wheres thhh' he pushed

'Theodore?' Simon finished 'he's gone to get Dave. Everything's going to be alright Alvin'

Alvin moved about restlessly

'You have to relax Alvin' Eleanor said at Alvin's feet. His hand moved up to where Brittany was wiping his face. It grabbed hers, stopping her from wiping.

Surprisingly he seemed to breath slower and stop moving about.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dave stumbled through with Theodore and Jeanette close behind. It was obvious he had been woken up suddenly. He flicked the light switch and the room filled with light.

'Alvin!' he yelled as he approached the bed 'what are you pulling now?'

'No Dave' Eleanor said 'he's really sick' Dave paused for a second

'Simon?' he asked

'Dave!' he almost yelled

'We have to get him some help!' Brittany said in a surprisingly croaky voice.

Dave stood motionless for a second, took a deep breath and then continued.

'Alright' he said in a powerful tone of voice 'everyone into the car, now! Simon, Brittany, help get Alvin into my hands'.

They all moved off and Brittany and Simon began to drag Alvin carefully onto Dave's awaiting flat palms. They got him onto Dave's hands and Simon stepped off. But when Brittany tried to move she noticed Alvin was still holding onto her hand tightly.

'Brittany, you have to move off' Dave said

'I can't, he won't let go of my hand'

'Alright well stay right there and hold onto Alvin' he said as he moved the two of them off and started walking quickly out of the room.

'Wait for me!' Simon yelled as he hopped of the bed and followed them out.

They all exited the house at the same time and Dave slammed the door behind him with his foot. He made Brittany drag Alvin over until they fit in just one hand and Dave used his free hand to open the driver's side door.

They all piled in, everyone but Dave, Brittany and Alvin shooting into the back seat. Dave put his hand over the passenger seat and Brittany struggled to Drag Alvin off Dave's Hand and onto the seat.

'This would be easier Alvin, if you let go of my hand' Brittany complained. But all Alvin did was mumble something she couldn't understand.

As soon as they were clear Dave quickly turned the car on and launched out of the housing complex and onto the main road.

Brittany sat against the back of the seat with Alvin collapsed mostly in her lap. She stroked his head and occasionally wiped the sweat away from his face with her free hand.

She had never really seen Alvin in a vulnerable situation like this. So it came to her as quite a shock.

But there was one main thing that ran through her mind

"What's wrong with you Alvin?"

**Ooohhh! Interesting! I wonder what's wrong with Alvin…well I know already…anyway, next chapter is Friday night (Australian time) and every subsequent Friday after that! So until then, enjoy yourselves**


	3. Chapter 3: In lies the Problem

**Chaaaaapter three. Fiianly we get to find out what happened to Alvin! Yay. Read…that is all**

**Chapter 3: In "Lies" The Problem **

2:00 am

Simon never liked being in a hospital. They had an unwelcoming vibe that sent chills down his spine. But this concern was not at the top of his mind right now. Right now all his thoughts were on his brother Alvin.

He had been taken into a room by a doctor and Dave about an hour ago, and they were left outside to sit in anticipation in the waiting room.

Simon found himself constantly looking up at the door, hoping he would see the doctor or Dave walking out. But the door stayed closed. He sighed deeply and looked across the couch that they all sat on.

Everyone was quiet. They had talked for a little while at first, wondering what could have possibly been wrong with Alvin. But now there was nothing left to talk about.

Jeanette and Eleanor sat reading one of the magazines while Brittany sat on the edge of the seat, anxiously looking at the door. Theodore however just sat; twiddling his thumbs, a sad and worried look spread across his face.

Simon could tell Theodore was worried, they all were. But Theodore had a tendency to over worry things.

Simon stood up and walked over to him

'Don't worry Theo' Simon said as he wrapped his arm around his brother 'this is Alvin here. Something like this wouldn't stop him at all'

'Well yeah' Theodore said in an unsure way 'but why did it happen?'

'He did seem perfectly fine at the show last night' Jeanette threw in, looking up from the magazine

'And at the football game he was his normal, cocky self' Brittany added

Simon sighed. But before he could say anything, he heard the door creak open.

They all shot their attention to the door to see the doctor stepping out into the waiting room.

'Doctor' Eleanor shouted

'Where's Alvin?' Simon asked

'Is he alright?' Brittany also asked

'What's wrong with him?' Theodore added

'Everybody calm down' the doctor said flatly 'Alvin is alright now'.

Everybody sighed deeply as relief flooded over them

'Well' Brittany quickly asked 'what was wrong with him?'

The Doctor took a breath 'Well to put it in a simple way. He had a stressed induced attack'

'Oh my gosh' Jeanette said, shocked

'Stress' Simon said curiously 'Alvin wasn't stressed'

'Well apparently Alvin wasn't telling you the whole story' he began 'he was under enough mental and physical stress that his body began to believe something was wrong with him. This explained why he had this attack'

'But it just started tonight' Brittany argued 'this was the first time it happened'

'well there probably were other symptoms, vomiting, tiredness and inability to sleep, aches and pains, shortness of breath and stuff like that' the doctor answered as he reached back for the door 'this attack was admittedly a more serious one then the others, but it was bound to happen eventually'

He turned back to the door, but before he could walk back into the room, Brittany spoke

'Well can we see him yet?' she asked

'Oh' the doctor said in a surprised tone 'David is just talking to Alvin now, I'll see if it's alright for you to come in' and with that the doctor disappeared back into the room.

There was a second of silence between the Chipmunks. They were all a little startled. But finally Theodore broke the silence.

'Stress' he said in a stunned voice

'Well' Brittany said 'now that I think about it, at the game at half time, Alvin seemed way more tired than usual. And he was complaining that his back was aching a lot, but I just thought he had hurt it during the game or something'

'And and, there was that time when I went to the bathroom, and I could hear him making sicky sounds' Theodore said 'but he told me it was something he ate at the cafeteria'

'But he seems so fine all the time' Eleanor said

Simon sighed. He had seen all these symptoms, but he had just pushed them to the back of his mind at the time.

'Alvin "is" a good actor' Simon pointed out 'and he is a very prideful chipmunk. If he was sick like this, he would definitely have tried to hide it from us'

Brittany sighed 'it's true' she moved to wipe some of the sleep from her eyes, she had forgotten it was so early in the morning 'I just thought that he trusted us enough to tell us'

She saw Simon stand up and walk to her; he could see she was hurt

'It's not about trust with Alvin' he said 'he trust's all of us with his life. But this is a matter of his...how do I say...his masculinity'

'I guess so' Brittany said, not fully confident in what Simon had said.

The door opened once more, but this time it was Dave who emerged.

'You can come in now everyone' he said in a soft tone. They all jumped quickly off the couch and flooded through the door.

Brittany quickly ran across the small room and jumped up onto the only bed. She saw Alvin lying against a pillow, a blanket covering his lower body. He had a goofy smile on and she could see the tiredness in his eyes. The others jumped up soon after her and they all walked across the bed towards Alvin.

'Hey guys' he said in an upbeat voice. He was obviously trying to sound normal, but his voice was tired and croaky.

'Alvin!' Theodore cried happily

'Theo' Simon calmed

'Don't worry Simon' Alvin reassured 'he's just excited'

'A-Alvin?' Brittany said in a soft, curious tone 'how are you feeling?' Alvin looked at her in a confused way.

'I'm fine Britt' he said 'It was just some random one time thing'

'That's not what the doctor said' Eleanor put in 'he said you were stressed'

'That you were really sick' Theodore added

Alvin looked angrily across at the doctor and Dave

'Sorry Alvin' the doctor apologized 'I had already told them what the situation was before you could tell me to keep it secret'

'Yeah' he sighed 'what ever happened to doctor chipmunk confidentiality' the doctor just shrugged as he disappeared out the door again.

Alvin felt weird having everyone standing above him whilst he lay down. But as soon as he went to stand he was stopped by Simon and Brittany

'Alvin just Lie down' Brittany said, pushing him back down with Simon

'I don't wanna' he struggled, but he soon realized that in his weakened state, he couldn't struggle against the two of them. 'Fine!' he exclaimed, lying back down with his arms crossed.

'Alvin, just take it easy' Jeanette added

'Why?' he exclaimed 'I feel fine'

'You don't look fine' Brittany said bluntly, placing one hand on her hips. Alvin went to argue, but he stopped as he saw the stare she was giving him

'Whatever' he sighed 'the sooner I can get out of here, the sooner I can get back to my own bed and get some sleep'.

The room fell silent as they all looked at him. He gave everyone a weird look as they looked down at him with concerned eyes. Brittany pulled her hand down from her hip, sighed and moved to sit next to him. She sat down and Alvin looked at her from the corner of his eye

'Alvin' she said in a soft tone that almost sent chills down Alvin's spine 'you know you can talk to us, you know, and about what's been stressing you out'

'Britt' he replied reassuringly 'I'm fine, trust me'

She sighed and looked down. She had thought maybe he wanted to talk. But he had put his walls back up and wasn't letting anyone else in.

'Well' The doctor said as he opened the door and re-entered the room 'we can get you out of here in a couple of hours Alvin. But we need to keep here for a little while longer, just for observation'

'A few more hours' Alvin moaned

'I suggest you take the others home Mr. Seville and get a few hours of rest. If you want I can give you a call when its time for you to come pick him up'

'That sounds Great doctor' Dave said 'C'mon guys, say goodbye to Alvin and let's get back to the car'

They all nodded to Dave, then looked back to Alvin.

'See you Alvin' Jeanette said

'Yeah' Eleanor said with a sigh. They both hugged him in turn

'Alvin!' Theodore yelled as he flew into Alvin's arms 'please don't die while I'm gone' Alvin chuckled

'Don't worry Theo; I'll be home real soon'

'You better come home real soon' Simon said as he ruffled Alvin's hair

'Gaaah, Simon' Alvin grumbled as he swatted Simons hand away.

The two boys moved away from Alvin and he smiled back at them. As they stepped away Brittany moved in. she knelt down and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Alvin felt himself blush as she held him tight. He let out an awkward chuckle.

'You can always talk to me' she whispered into his ear. But before he could reply she moved away.

He just lay there, watching the other chipmunks walking away and off the bed. Brittany stopped just before she dropped off the bed and looked back at Alvin.

He forced a smile at her, but all she did was sigh deeply, and then disappear of the end of the bed.

'I'll see you when I come to pick you up Alvin' Dave said, holding the door open for the Chipmunks

'No problem's Dave old buddy' Alvin said, giving Dave the thumbs up. Dave just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He closed the door behind him, and as soon as Alvin was sure they were gone, he collapsed back into his pillow and sighed. He was exhausted, and the last thing he wanted was his brothers and friends meddling in his problems. It was something he could handle himself. Why should his stresses burden them? 

He let his thoughts disappear into the background as he slowly fell off to sleep.

**Well now we know what's up. And where could this possibly go from here…well I guess you'll have to wait till next fridaaaaaaayyy! yay**


	4. Chapter 4: New Ground Rules

**I know it's a bit late on Friday…but it's still Friday. So know we learn a bit about, well, what happens next I guess **

**Chapter 4: New Ground Rules **

Brittany and the others sat anxiously in the back seat of Dave's car. The sun was up in the sky and it bathed the outside of the white hospital in a glow.

Dave had told them that they didn't need to come along when he was called to pick Alvin up, but they didn't take no for an answer. They were just as concerned for Alvin as Dave was.

Theodore anxiously stood on the back seat arm rest, standing on his Tipp toes to look out the window. It had been nearly ten minutes since Dave had left the car.

'Here he comes!' Theodore said as he excitedly jumped off the arm rest and grabbed Simons arm. He lugged Simon up onto the arm rest and the girls quickly jumped up right beside them.

Brittany saw Dave walking through the sliding doors, Alvin standing on his shoulder and holding Dave's neck for support.

Dave opened the door and Alvin hopped off Dave's shoulder and landed on the passenger seat. He seemed lively and wasn't nearly as pale and tired looking as he was about 7 hours ago.

'What's up dudes?' he said in his normal, cocky voice

'Alvin!' Theodore exclaimed

'Your looking good bro' Simon threw in

'I am feeeeelin good' Alvin replied with a quick flex of his arms

'Well then buckle up' Dave said as he closed the drivers' side door. Alvin dragged the seat belt across and clipped it in over him. All the others buckled up in the back seat and Dave drove the car out of the car park.

'So Alvin' Theodore said from the back seat 'what do you do now?'

'What do you mean?' he asked looking back 'its business as usual'

'Now Alvin' Dave said in a demanding tone

'Dave' Alvin said through his teeth

'What's this Dave?' Jeanette asked

'Its nothing' Alvin laughed

'we're going to have to make some changes' Dave said as if Alvin had never said anything 'and the first thing is that for the next couple of days Alvin has doctors orders to…relax' he said, saying the last word slowly

'Dave!' Alvin complained 'it's the weekend'

'That doesn't matter Alvin, for the next couple of days you are effectively grounded. This means no parties, no going out of the house and nothing along those lines, you got it?'

'But…but…Dave!' Alvin stuttered

'But Dave' Simon interrupted 'what about the show on Sunday night? We can't do it without Alvin'

'Actually I had given that some thought' Dave said 'and that all depends on whether or not I think you're well enough for it or not'

Alvin stuttered trying to find the words to describe how frustrated he was. Then suddenly a thought popped into his head

'But Dave, What about your meeting with the record company?' Alvin queried

It was true that Dave kept the Chipmunks and the Chipettes separate from the record companies. But he did however have to use them to distribute records and advertising and such.

'You'll be at those meetings for most of the weekend right' Alvin pointed out confidently 'you Cant be watching me while you're not here'

'Hmm' Dave realized 'your right Alvin, if I want your new CD to be released by the set date, I can't miss these meetings'

The new CD was set to come out in about a month, and there was a lot of media hype and pressure on the 6 of them to bring something fantastic out.

But Alvin was more worried about Dave's tone of voice. It didn't seem worried at all, almost as if the thought had already occurred to him.

'So' Dave said confidently

'Here we go' Alvin sighed as he rolled his eyes

'Brittany, I'm putting you in charge of watching Alvin'

'I kn-WHAT!' Alvin exclaimed, completely shocked

'I want you to, while I'm away, make sure Alvin follows the rules and doesn't do anything that's going to overwork him' he said to Brittany without looking away from the road 'can you do that for me?'

Brittany looked over to Dave with wide eyes, then over to Alvin who gave her the angriest death stare. She smiled widely

'You can count on me Dave' she said enthusiastically

'I can't…but what about…..uh…WHY HER!' Alvin yelled at Dave whilst gesturing back to Brittany. Dave stopped the car at a set of traffic lights

'Because Alvin' he said as he looked down at him 'she's the only one who you can't manipulate to your own ends'

Brittany giggled as Simon coughed slightly 'Alvin can't manipulate me' he complained

'Hate to break it to you Simon' Jeanette said 'but he can and does' this made Alvin giggle. Simon looked forward to Alvin and Alvin just winked at him

'What ever' he said as he crossed his arms

'Well I will be leaving for the airport in a few hours' Dave said, pulling the conversation away

'Who's going to be watching over us?' Theodore asked

'Well, I thought perhaps its time I trust you guys to look over your selves'

Everyone looked at each other ecstatically; even Alvin looked surprised and excited.

'R-really' Simon stuttered

'Well sort of' Dave continued 'Clair will be right across the way and I've asked Toby to drop by to make sure you haven't burned the place down'

'Toby?' Theo asked excitedly. Toby had become a welcome guest in the Seville household ever since he watched over the chipmunks. He would visit probably once a week, sometimes with Miss Ortega, or as they had come to call her, Julie.

'Yes Theodore, he will be dropping by randomly to check up on you guys'

'That's not freedom' Alvin complained

'It's monitored freedom and it's the best you're getting at this point' Dave said as he pulled into the housing complex.

The car came to a stop and Alvin unbuckled his seatbelt. As Dave opened the driver's side door they all piled out and waited for Dave to edge his way out of the car.

They all entered the house together and ran into the living room, each jumping up onto various objects in the room to get a better view of Dave as he moved into the kitchen.

'I've got enough time to cook something to eat before I have to start packing, so who wants something to eat?'

'I'm starving' Theodore exclaimed

'Let's eat something' Eleanor added

'Ok then' Dave agreed 'Alvin, you're just out of the hospital, so you get to choose what we eat'

'Hmm' Alvin said as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter with his two brothers following closely behind him 'how about a big heaping bowl of, none of these restrictions are real and I can do whatever I want because I'm completely not stressed'

'Sorry Alvin that's not on the menu' Dave said shaking his head.

Alvin sighed deeply. He felt miles better then he did yesterday, so he didn't see why he had to "relax" so much.

'Alvin?' Dave asked 'What do you want to eat?' Alvin looked up at Dave with sad eyes

'Toaster waffles?' he asked innocently.

'You've got it little buddy' Dave said, seeing that Alvin was upset.

Alvin sighed and his Brothers picked up on this, moving over to him

'Don't worry Alvin' Simon said 'It's for your own good'

'Yeah, you don't want to get sick again do you?' Theodore added

'But I'm fine' Alvin replied, gesturing to himself 'I don't need to relax'

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor hopped up onto the counter next to the boys

'We'll see' Brittany said half sarcastically. Alvin looked across to her and glared at her. He knew Dave was right. He couldn't trick her; she was too…Alvin smart.

Brittany saw the glare Alvin was giving her, and she smiled back. She didn't want to make Alvin miserable, but at the same time she didn't want him to get sick again.

She had never seen Alvin like she had last night, and thoughts of that kept running through her mind. She knew she had to be honest with herself and make sure Alvin kept calm and relaxed. And if she saw any signs of his stress related sickness, she would have to tell Dave and they would have to cancel the show on Sunday night.

It was a big call, and a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. She started jokingly hoping she didn't end up having a stress induced attack like Alvin.

But she knew what had to be done and she knew it was what was best for Alvin.

"And who knows" she thought "maybe he will start talking about what's been stressing him out so much"

**Haha pooorrr Alvin has a babysitter…lol new chapter when it comes out next…Friday :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Incomprehensible Boredom

**Chapter 5: Incomprehensible Boredom**

11:30am

Alvin sat lazily on the couch, his arms behind his head. The TV was showing the winter extreme sports and it kept him slightly interested. But he had to admit…he was bored.

He looked across the couch to see Brittany lying on top of a glamour magazine, twirling her tail left and right and letting her feet play with it whilst she read. He glared at her. She hadn't let him out of her sights since Dave had left for his meetings. He'd go one way and her eyes would follow him like a portrait in a haunted house.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the television. The sports had been replaced with a commercial. Alvin sighed and stood up. He started clawing his way up the couch until he was standing on the backrest

'Where are you going?' Brittany asked without looking up from the magazine.

'I'm getting something to eat' he exclaimed 'give me a break'

'Ok' she said innocently. Alvin mumbled as he leapt from the couch to the counter, landing with a slide on the slippery countertop. He walked to a bowl of cheese balls that constantly sat on the countertop. He heaped as many as he could in his hands and chucked one in his mouth before turning back and readying himself for the leap back to the couch.

He paused for a second as an idea popped into his head. He focused on the couch, positioning his feet just right and once he was ready, he jumped, doing at least two forward flips before landing perfectly on the couch, right next to Brittany.

One cheese ball had escape in mid air, but once Alvin landed he quickly caught it on its way down.

'Oh yeah!' he said as he jumped around on the couch 'the judges go crazy, ten out of ten'

He smiled down to Brittany who just looked up at him. She sighed and reached behind the pillow, puling out a chipmunks sized clipboard. They had taken all their school gear from toy dolls and such. And what they couldn't get, they had specially made, like Brittany's pink sparkly pen she pulled out from behind her ear.

She pulled the clipboard out and began to write on it. Alvin looked at her nervously.

'Uh Brittany' Alvin chuckled 'what uh, what are you doing?'

'I'm not going to yell at you for breaking the doctors orders' She said calmly as she put the final dot on her note

'Soooooo?' Alvin wondered

'So I'm just going to write down everything you do, so Dave can read it when he gets back'

'What!' Alvin cried. Brittany looked up at him and smiled. Alvin looked at her angrily 'stop it?' he ordered. Brittany started writing again

'Anger levels rising' she dictated

'Alright that's it' Alvin said as he jumped at her. But Brittany was just as quick, launching up and away from him.

Alvin chased Brittany across the living room, jumping from couch to coffee table to dining table and everywhere else they could go.

'Give me that clipboard!' Alvin yelled as he chased her

'Unnecessary running' Brittany said, taking a second to write it down, before launching off again with a giggle.

'I'm serious Britt, if you don't give me that clipboard I'm gonna-'

'Angry threats' Brittany interrupted.

'Killing Brittany' Alvin angrily added

'Good one thank you' she said as she landed on the countertop, sliding along whilst writing her notes.

Suddenly her feet got grip on the bench and she stopped sliding. She looked up from her board just in time to see Alvin sliding directly towards her with speed

'ALVIN!' she cried, but she was too late. Alvin crashed into her, knocking both of them off the counter top and straight onto the floor with a thud.

'Alvin!' she cried as she tried to push him off of her. But Alvin just looked around to try to find the clipboard.

His eyes hooked onto it just across from them slightly and he smiled. But the smile quickly disappeared as a hand grabbed it.

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette stood looking at them, Simon holding the clipboard.

'What…uh' Simon said as he rubbed the back of his neck 'what the heck are you two doing?'

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, then back to the others without moving.

'Uh' Brittany said 'nothing'

'Just relaxing' Alvin said as he stood up and helped Brittany to her feet 'you know…heheh'

Simon looked down at the clipboard and read the notes. He sighed deeply, and then looked up to Alvin.

'Alvin' he began 'you're supposed to be taking it easy' Alvin rolled his eyes, then angrily looked at Simon

'Why?' he complained 'I feel fine!'

Everyone just stood around, not quite sure what to say. Theodore moved over to Alvin and placed a hand on his shoulder

'Alvin' he said slowly.

'You know what' Alvin said as he pushed Theodore's hand off 'whatever'. And with that he walked off and towards the front door.

Theodore's nose started to twitch as he looked down as his feet. Eleanor and Simon both half hugged Theodore.

Brittany looked at Theodore and sighed. She looked at Simon who was gesturing with a nod at Alvin. She nodded and ran off after him

'Alvin' she said as she ran behind him

'Why wont you leave me alone?' Alvin said, throwing his arms in the air.

2:00pm

Alvin sat on the table with his brothers and the Chipettes. They all gathered around the monopoly board to play a friendly game.

Alvin had gotten over his initial Anger spurt as he quickly realized that they were just worried about him.

So he said his apologies to Theodore and they had made up over a game of monopoly.

However Alvin wasn't going so well. He was down to his last couple of notes, none of his properties matched and if he rolled anything other then a five, he was going to land on one of Brittany's properties.

And what was worse…it was his roll.

'Well Alvin' Brittany said with a smile

'Give me a second' Alvin said

'Just roll the dice' Simon groaned

'Ok ok ok' Alvin said. He held the dice in his two hands and looked down at the board 'this one's for the grand finals' he yelled as he threw the dice up.

They rolled into the middle of the board slowing down until they finally came to a stop

…he had rolled a four

'Well well' Brittany said rubbing her hands together 'I believe you owe me some money Alvin'

Alvin looked down at his two notes, it wasn't nearly enough to pay her. He scratched the top of his head, then looked up to her.

He put on his biggest fan pleasing face as he slyly walked over to where she sat cross legged. She just looked at him

'sooo' he said smoothly 'what's it gonna take to let me stay on your lovely property for free?' he ran his hand gently across her face and gave her button nose a light tap. Brittany giggled as he tapped her nose

'Oh Alvin' she said softly. But suddenly her face snapped to a stern look 'its will be two hundred…just like everyone else' she gave him a sly smile

'Drat!' Alvin complained 'but I don't have enough to pay you'

'Hmm' Brittany said as she rubbed her chin 'well, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement'

'Now we're talking' Alvin said excitedly

'For starters I want your income when you pass go to pay off the fee'

'Done' he agreed

'Also, give me one of your properties'

'Uh, agreed'

'Aaaaaand' Brittany added 'you have to get my water bottle from the fridge'

Alvin looked left to right, but sighed 'Alright' he said as he walked off the edge of the table and to the kitchen.

'Nicely handled' Jeanette said

'A natural business woman' Eleanor added

'A natural Alvin handler' Simon corrected, making everyone giggle

'Har di har har guys' Alvin yelled from the kitchen, obviously hearing Simon's comment.

He pulled on the Fridge door until it finally opened. He grabbed Brittany's water bottle from the bottom shelf and closed the door behind him.

Just as the fridge door sealed shut behind him Alvin heard the phone begin to ring.

He hopped up to the counter and pushed the button on the hands free phone.

'Yeah, I mean' Alvin quickly corrected 'Seville residence, Alvin speaking'

'Alvin!' Ryan, the star quarterback's irreplaceable voice tolled out. Alvin quickly turned the volume on the phone right down.

'Ryan' he whispered excitedly

'What's happening Buddy?' Ryan asked

'Uh' Alvin stalled. He was the last person he wanted to tell about his illness 'just chilling dude' he lied smoothly

'That's what I wanted to hear' Ryan said. He could here Xander and a few other people in the background 'So Alvin'

'What's up dude?'

'Xanders parents are away for the weekend, so we're having a massive blowout tonight'

'A party!' Alvin exclaimed quietly

'Yeah bro' Ryan said 'you should come over now for some pre party partying'

Alvin did a little dance in excitement 'you know I'll be there Ry god'

'No he won't' Brittany's voice seemed to come out from nowhere. Alvin looked across to see her walking up to the phone. She looked at Alvin angrily.

'Sorry Ryan' Brittany said, moving over and leaning on the phone with her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on Alvin 'Alvin wont be going tonight'

'Uh' Ryan said 'who is this, you guys kinda all sound the same on the phone'

Brittany sighed 'this Is Brittany' She said 'and I'm telling you Alvin won't be coming tonight'

'Well, why not?' Ryan asked

'He's just been in-' but she was interrupted by Alvin who was looking at her with wide eyes and giving her the "no no no don't say anything" signal 'uh' Brittany stalled 'he's just not coming tonight is all'

Ryan sighed into the phone 'that sucks dude' he said

'I know' Alvin said 'sorry dude'

'It's alright Brittany' Ryan said 'its not your fault'

'Uh, it's Alvin again' Alvin corrected

'Oh, well' Ryan began 'I guess all I can say is have fun sitting at home being bored' Alvin sighed

'Oh I will' he said sarcastically. Ryan hung up the phone and it went silent.

Brittany looked at Alvin with crossed arms.

'What was that?' she asked

'Uh' Alvin stalled 'party'. Brittany looked at him angrily

'Alvin that's probably the last thing you need right now' She said 'peer pressure is probably the worst kind of pressure, and you know there would be heaps of it at a party like that'

Alvin went to find an argument, but his mind drew a blank

'Do you want to do this show tomorrow night?'

'Yes' Alvin squeezed out

'Even worse do you want to get as sick as you were last night, or maybe even worse?'

Alvin went to speak again but all that left his mouth was the air in his lungs.

'Is everything alright?' Eleanor asked from the table. Brittany stared at Alvin for a few seconds more before moving away and back towards the table.

Alvin just bit his lip…she was right.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner And A Show

**Ok so. I'm pretty sure this one will read really badly. But it was an idea that I had when I wrote it over a year ago, and it seemed good then. I'll just get on with it :P**

**Chapter 5: Dinner and a show**

6:30pm

Toby had surprised them with dinner that night. He had burst in with Julie Ortega wielding freshly ordered Chinese food, and for this, he was most welcome.

So now they all sat at the dinner table, enjoying there meal. There had been dinner discussion for a short while. But people had quickly caught on to one irreplaceable fact.

Both Alvin and Brittany sat in complete silence. And this affected the others too.

Alvin could still feel Brittany's anger towards him. He could tell this mostly by the fact that she refused to look up at him, even though they were sitting directly opposite each other.

He knew she was being stupid and stubborn, but that's just who she was. A stubborn proud Chipmunk…much like himself.

'Is, everything alright you two?' Julie asked, her eyes darting between Alvin and Brittany

'Yep' Alvin quickly replied

'Just peachy' Brittany added.

Alvin sighed. How long were they going to play this stupid game? He decided to swallow his pride, along with the food in his mouth, and make the first move.

'Britt I' Alvin began, but he was quickly interrupted

'Can I pass you something Eleanor?' she asked. Eleanor looked from side to side

'Uh, can you pass the rice?' she asked in a slightly confused tone.

Brittany went to walk over to the rice container

'It's alright, I got it' Alvin said as he jumped up and moved the rice container. It was closer to him then to Brittany, so it just made sense.

'She was asking me' Brittany said through her teeth

'Well I was closer so I' Alvin began

'So you what?' Brittany asked

'So I thought I could just, you know, do it better'

'You can't do it better!' Brittany exclaimed

Suddenly an idea jumped into Alvin's mind. Slowly he began to smile as the idea unraveled in his mind. But he quickly wiped away his smile and resumed looking at her with a normal face.

'You know how it is Britt' Alvin said confidently

'How what is?' she asked in a suspicious tone

'Well there are just something's I can do' he said as he flexed his tiny chipmunk muscles 'that you can't do'

Simon stood up

'Alvin I don't think that's such a-' but he was interrupted mid sentence

'What!' Brittany exclaimed.

'Now now guys' Toby said in a nervous tone. Alvin looked at him and winked, making sure Brittany didn't see. He then looked back at her

'What can I say' he said confidently. Brittany was steaming now

'Anything you can do Alvin, I can do better' she said, emphasizing the word better

'Ha!' Alvin laughed

'I can do anything better then you'

'No you can't' he said confidently

'Yes I can' she replied confidently

'No you can't' he replied stubbornly

'Yes I can' she replied stubbornly

Alvin had her right where he wanted her.

'_No you can't'_ he sung, and just as he predicted

'_Yes I can yes I can' _Brittany sung back

Alvin smiled; his plan was working without a single hitch. Now he just had to follow it through.

"_Anything you can do I can do better _

_Sooner or later I'm greater then you" _he sung

"_No you're not"_

"_Yes I am"_

"_No your not"_

"_Yes I am_

"_No you're not"_

"_Yes I am yes I am"_

Everyone looked on as the two of them entered some kind of spontaneous singing contest. They weren't quite sure what was going on, or what to do about it.

"_I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge" _Alvin sang

"_I can shoot a barrel, with a bow and arrow" _Brittany sung back

"_I can live on bread and cheese" _Alvin boasted

'And only on that?' She asked

'Yep'

'So can a rat' she sassed

Everyone on the table laughed at Brittany's witty comeback and Alvin grumbled

"_Any note you can sing I can sing higher" _Alvin sang

"_I can sing any note higher then you" _Brittany replied

"_No you can't"_

"_Yes I can" _Brittany sang just a bit higher

"_No you can't" _Alvin sang higher then the last

"_Yes I can" She _sang even higher

"_No you can't" _Alvin sang at the top of his vocal range, holding it to show off

"_Yes I" _Brittany easily matched _"CAAAAAAAAN" _she sang at her highest range, eclipsing Alvin easily.

'Wow' Alvin stated 'how do you sing that high?'

'I'm a girl' She replied with sass

'Right' Alvin rolled his eyes 'well' he continued

"_Anything you can say I can say softer" _He sung

"_I can say anything softer then you" _she sung

"_No you can't" _Alvin sang softly

"_Yes I can" _Brittany sang softer

"_No you can't" _Alvin sang so softly you could barely hear it

'_Yes I can!" _Sang much louder, realizing anything softer then that wouldn't be heard

The others still looked on at this weird spectacle with wide eyes. But Alvin knew exactly what he was doing.

"_I can drink my coffee, faster then you toffee"_ he sang as he tapped her nose

"_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker" _She angrily sung back

"_I can open any safe"_

'Without being caught?' Brittany asked

'You bet' Alvin said confidently

'That's what I thought, you crook'

Again everyone around Alvin giggled at Brittany's quick remarks. But that's what Alvin wanted

"_Any note you can hold I can hold longer" _Alvin sang

"_I can hold any note longer then you" _Brittany sang

'No you can't' Alvin said

'Yes I can' Brittany said back

'You really can't'

'Oh I really can'

"_No you caaaaaaaaaaaa"_ Alvin held his note for quite a while. But before he could finish he was interrupted by Brittany

"_Yes " _Brittany held her note long and high…and it kept going…and going…and going…and going until everyone at the table had their jaws wide open in shock

"_Can" _she added at the end of her breath

'Ok….so you can' Alvin admitted. Brittany just smiled at him 'where do you keep all that air?'

Brittany went to open her mouth, but her lungs were so empty that all she did was cough and splutter

'Ah' Alvin slyly said 'you don't'

She looked at him with slanted eyes

'Well!' he yelled

"_Anything you can say I can say faster" _He sang

"_I can say anything faster then you" _She sang

'No you can't' Alvin quickly said

'Yes I can' She quickly replied

'Noyoucant' Alvin said even quicker

'Yesican' she replied just as quick

'Nyocnt' Alvin said in a quick jumble

'ysin' Brittany replied

Eventually it ended up being just mumbles in burst's that no one could understand

'Ah!' Alvin yelled

"_I can jump a hurdle" _he sang

"_I can wear a girdle" _She sang

"_I can knit a sweater"_

"_I can fill it better"_

"_I can do most anything"_

'Can you bake a pie?' Brittany asked

'Well, no' Alvin replied

'Yeah, neither can I'

Alvin slapped his forehead

"_Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter"_ He sung

"_I can sing anything sweeter then you" _She sung

They both stopped for a second as the music inside their heads slowed right down. Alvin put on his most romantic face.

"_No you can't" _He sang in his sweetest voice

"_Yes I can" _she replied in her sweetest voice. Alvin moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders

"_No you can't" _he sunginto her ear. She placed one hand onto his and looked over her shoulder at him

"_Yes I can" _She sung in a tone that would melt anyone's heart.

Alvin let go of her and spun away in a dance move

"_No you can't, can't CAN'T" _he sung in an aggravated voice. Brittany followed his dance moves and flew into his hands

"_Yes I can ,can CAN" _she sung in an aggravated tone

They had both picked up the dance moves instinctively and sang the final line at the same time in perfect harmony

"_No you can't" _

"_Yes I can" _

They both held the last note until they were both in position, and they finished in a classic show tunes pose, both with big smiles on their faces.

Everyone at the table stood up and applauded. They were confused and completely out of words as to what had just happened. But they all knew it was great

'Thank you' Brittany said to everyone. She then turned to Alvin who smiled at her

'Brittney' he said 'I'm sorry about earlier'

'Don't worry' she said, placing a finger over his lips 'you had me at…well… you had me at, no you can't'

Alvin and Brittney giggled

'I'm' Toby said slowly 'not quite sure what just happened, but I can assume whatever it was, just got resolved'

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other

'Yeah' they said in unison

'That was great guys' Jeanette said

'Yeah, where did that come from?' Theodore asked

'I-I don't know Theo' Brittany said 'I guess the music just took us away'

'There was no music' Simon pointed out

'The music in here' Alvin corrected as he pointed at his head. Simon just rolled his eyes

'I think you should really show Dave that when he gets back guys' Julie said 'it was a fantastic duet that is just so you two'

'You mean always arguing' Theodore added innocently

'Uh' Julie stalled

There was a second of silence, then suddenly everyone bust out laughing.

Alvin leaned in and whispered into Brittany's ear whilst everyone was laughing.

'So…can I go to the party now?' he asked

'Ah, no' Brittany said flatly

'Drat' Alvin clicked.

But honestly he didn't need permission, because he had a plan

**Sooooo yeah. The link to the song I used is here (terrible chipmunk pitch shift) because fanfiction doesn't allow links. Enter this at the end of the youtube url**

**/watch?v=R3xwDDLuLcY**


	7. Chapter 7: Late Admissions

**Double chapter! Yay! So don't forget this is a second chapter post, the first one is back there ;P**

**Well enjoy this one. It's nice and incidental **

**Chapter 6: Late Admissions**

9:10pm

Toby and Miss Ortega had said goodbye for the night nearly an hour ago. They had stayed for a short while and in that time they were both informed on Alvin's new illness, much to Alvin's displeasure.

But after a while, they had gone home, leaving the chipmunks to sit alone and watch television.

It was one of those peaceful nights where they sat around just like the family they had become. They all sat huddled together on the couch. They had a thin blanket thrown over them to keep them warm, but nothing more.

The television was selling some documentary about deep sea fishing. It wasn't the most interesting show in the world, but what was on the TV wasn't that important.

Jeanette yawned and stretched widely. Nine pm was the bed time Dave had set them, and it had almost become second nature to get tired around this time.

'You know what guys' Jeanette said at the end of her yawn 'I'm pretty beat'

'It has been a long day' Simon pointed out

'Tell me about it' Alvin said with a roll of his eyes. Brittany just giggled.

'Should we go to bed?' Theodore asked

'Well if we have to do this show tomorrow' Eleanor said 'then we should probably get a good nights rest'

Brittany yawned. She was very tired. She hadn't slept too much when they had left Alvin at the hospital overnight. So she did have a lot of sleep to catch up on.

'I think you're right Elle' Brittany said 'lets hit the bed'

They all threw the blanket off and stood up, moving towards the bedroom. But before Brittany could drop off the edge of the couch, she noticed something. Alvin hadn't moved.

She turned around to look at him as he sat, leaning against a pillow with one arm behind his head.

'Are you coming Alvin?' she asked

'Actually' he said. Brittany felt a stern look grow across her face. She knew something was up

'Actually what?' she asked suspiciously

'Well, there was this' Alvin stalled 'show I wanted to watch at nine thirty. I'll come straight to bed after that'

The others were all just looking up at the couch, waiting for Alvin and Brittany to come down.

'Oh' Brittany said lightly 'what is it you wanted to watch?'

Alvin's eyes darted around the room as he looked for something to say. Finally his eyes landed on the television guide sitting on the coffee table. There was only one show that wasn't an infomercial on at the time.

'Uh' he said as he rubbed the back of his neck 'th-this old house'

'Oh' Brittany said with fake enthusiasm 'I didn't pick you as a this old house fan'

'Yeah, love it' Alvin said through an unenthusiastic chuckle

'Do you mind if I watch as well?'

'Well I was' But Alvin was interrupted

'It will be a great episode' she said. She looked down to the others 'we'll come to bed straight after this episode everyone' She winked

'oooooooook' Simon said, slightly confused. But he let it pass. He was too tired to try to figure out what those two were doing.

Brittany sat down right next to Alvin and looked at him with a smile. She could see right though him like he was made of glass. He wanted to wait until everyone went to bed, and then sneak off to that stupid party.

"How dumb does he think I am" Brittany thought.

But rather then badger him about his hair brained scheme. She thought it better to drive him nuts until he abandoned the idea altogether.

'So what channel is it on?' Brittany asked as she reached for the remote

'Channel three' Alvin sighed as he buried the side of is face into his hand.

It was going to be a long night.

10:00pm (after this old house)

Brittany had to admit. After watching a whole episode of this old house, there was only one thing she wanted to do with a hammer, and it didn't involve building anything.

She looked over to Alvin. He sat with wide eyes and a look of complete boredom plastered on his face. However boring Brittany had found it, it was obvious that Alvin had found it worse.

She put on a happy face and began

'That was a great episode don't you think?' she said happily. But Alvin didn't reply, he didn't even move. 'Alvin' she poked.

His attention suddenly shot to the moment as he looked around the room in a confused daze.

'Whoa what happened?' he asked

'The show finished' Brittany giggled

'About time' he said softly

'What was that?' Brittany asked

Alvin looked at her and chuckled

'I was just saying' he stalled 'you look tired, maybe you should go to bed'

Brittany pretended to consider his offer.

'Are you going to bed as well?' she asked

'Uh, probably not just yet, I'm not tired yet I guess'

'Then neither am I' Brittany proudly added.

Alvin looked straight at her. It was clear she had caught onto his genius idea. How she had figured it out he would never know. But he knew one thing.

This had become a battle of willpower now. All he had to do was outlast her until she fell asleep, then he could go off to the party.

'Alright then' he said confidently 'let's see what else is on'

'Sounds good' Brittany replied with a smile

11:55 pm

Brittany was tired, very tired. She could feel the weight under her eyes. She had given up looking at the TV at this point and so had Alvin. They just sat looking at each other now, waiting for the other to fall asleep.

If they were playing a show or something they would usually have no problems staying up this late. But because they were at home alone, and they had experienced such a long night last night, they were struggling.

'Tired yet?' Alvin asked

'Nope' Brittany replied quickly 'you?'

'Not at all'

'Great' Brittany sighed

They both looked away from each other and leant back onto the pillow they shared. Brittany blew the hair out of her face. This was taking way to long. She had hoped by the end of this old house Alvin would be begging for sleep. But he had more will power then she gave him credit for.

Brittany let her mind wander, but it shortly came to something that made her think.

'I don't…never mind' she said. Alvin rolled over onto his side to look at her

'What?' he asked. Brittany just kept looking up at the ceiling

'I don't suppose you want to talk yet? 'She asked

'About what?'

'Your' she stalled 'stresses'

'Oh' Alvin said, he rolled back onto his back and looked back up to the ceiling 'there's nothing to talk about' he said flatly

Brittany sighed and rolled onto her side to look at him

'Come on Alvin' she reassured 'it's not like I'm going to judge you or anything'

'I'm Fine' he said in an aggravated tone

'You know you can tell me anything'

'There's nothing to tell you!' he said as he rolled over to look away from Brittany.

She pushed herself up with one hand until she hung just above him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder

'Alvin' she said softly 'talk to me'

Alvin suddenly shot up to his feet, knocking her hand away

'There's nothing to talk about Britt!' he yelled as he walked across the couch. She stood up as well

'Then explain to me what happened last night?' She said in a raised voice

'Last night was!' Alvin started, but stalled 'last night was a one time thing. It won't happen again'

Alvin kept his back facing Brittany. She bit her lip and clenched her fist

'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' she asked

'Why do you have to be so persistent?' he asked right back

'I'm just trying to help'

'Well don't, I can look after myself'

'Ah!' Brittany exclaimed in frustration 'all I want to know is what's on your mind! It's not that much to ask'

Suddenly it seemed like Alvin snapped, he swung around to look at Brittany. He had a face on that scared Brittany enough that she took a small step back

'You want to know what's on my mind?' he asked, aggravated

'Yes' she said as she got her confidence back

'Oh don't worry its nothing special!' he yelled 'I just have to worry about twenty billion things at once'

Brittany looked at him with wide eyes.

'I'm getting constant pressure from the football team to keep up in the practice sessions, even though I'm only eight inches tall. On top of that I'm a fill in for the sprinting team, I help out with the music group, I somehow ended up coaching the girls netball team. I don't even know how that happened'

Alvin was letting his words flow straight from his mind and out his mouth now

'I'm failing four of my original classes, and because of this I have to pick up another three classes for enough extra credit to pass the year. But I still have to push to pass my original classes to be able to stay on the football team'

Brittany was breathless. This is exactly what she had asked for, but she didn't realize she had asked for so much

'The new album is set to come out soon and there is a huge expectation for it to be a massive success. And if it's not its all going to fall back straight on me'

Alvin suddenly stopped mid sentence. He started to take deep breaths in. Brittany looked at him with a confused look. He started to sway slightly and he grasped his head tightly with one hand.

Suddenly it hit Brittany.

'Alvin' she said in a tone of worry 'Alvin lie down' she took a few steps towards him, holding her hand out. He grasped her arm for support. She came around and used her other arm to grab his shoulder, directing him towards the pillow behind him

'Lie down Alvin' she ordered. Alvin took a few seconds to breathe

'Ok' he finally replied.

Brittany helped him down until he was lying against the cushion. Slowly his heavy breathing returned to normal and he moved his hand away from his head. She knelt down beside him

'How do you feel?' she asked softly

'Still a bit dizzy' he answered.

She turned around and collapsed onto the pillow right next to Alvin. And they both just lay there, staring at the ceiling. There was a noticeable level of silence between them.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

'Sooo' she said slowly 'is that all of it?' she asked

'There's a bit more' Alvin said calmly 'but I think you get the idea'

'Yeah' she added

There was another moment of silence. What was once a big secret that Alvin would have protected with his life was now out in the open for both of them to know.

Brittany had no idea Alvin had so much to worry about.

They continued to sit in silence for a while longer, both soaking in what had just occurred until finally Brittany looked across to him

'Well for starters we can get on top of your schoolwork tomorrow if you want'

Alvin just chuckled. But after a few seconds he finally replied

'I don't think you realize how behind I am' he said with a chuckle. They both took another deep breath in and let it out slowly

'Can you stand up?' Brittany asked

'Yeah' Alvin answered quickly

'Let's go to bed then'

Alvin lay still for a second, but finally he nodded 'alright'

She stood up and helped Alvin to his feet. They both dropped off the couch and headed towards their bed room. Brittany walked closely to Alvin, making sure he was ok.

They both quietly entered the room and slowly made their way up to the top of the boys bunk..

Once Alvin was safely to the top of the bunk, Brittany launched from his bed to hers. She crawled into her bed and pulled her blanket up close to her chin, watching Alvin and making sure he got into bed alright. He looked over to her once he was comfortably in his bed, and she smiled back at him.

'Good night Alvin' she whispered

'Night Britt' he replied. She went to roll over, but his voice caught her 'hey Brittany' he said softly

'Yeah?' she said, looking back to him

'Th-thanks for listening' he pushed out.

Brittany just smiled at him.

She rolled over and placed her head on her pillow. Alvin had finally pulled his walls down to let her in. how he would react tomorrow morning was a mystery to her. But right now all she knew was he had talked…and to her of all people.

She wanted to contemplate all the things he had said, but her mind was too tired. She felt the pull of sleep approaching. And she didn't fight it, falling into a dream filled sleep.

**oooOOoOOOOoooooo. Interesting! I wonder what will happen in the mooorning. Find out next Friday :D**


	8. Chapter 8: good morning

**Soooo. After our late conversation last night, one wonders how the morning will unfold. Well one, you don't have to wonder. Cause the answer is right below you…also what kind of name is ONE!**

**Chapter 8: Good morning**

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. The sun beamed through the window and warmed her bed. Se sat up in her bed and look across the room.

She got a small shock when she saw Alvin's bed was empty, but she quickly noticed that the other beds were empty as well.

She moved out from under the covers and jumped down off her bed, landing on the small bedside table that sat in between the beds. She looked at the alarm clock.

'Ten' she exclaimed 'how can it already be ten'. They had been fixed into the routine of wakening up at nine everyday except for school days. So she was understandably surprised to see what the time was.

She jumped off the bedside table and walked towards the door. She could here the sound of explosions and chattering chipmunks on the other side.

She opened the door and walked down the corridor, into the living room.

The first thing that she was Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin standing on the couch. Theodore and Eleanor both stood at a joystick controller. It took the two of them to play. Eleanor moved the joystick and Theodore mashed the buttons, and it reflected onto the space game on the television.

Alvin however just jumped around the two, almost coaching them as they played the game

'To the left, to the right, to the up' he yelled as he jumped around the two excitedly.

Suddenly he stopped, noticing Brittany in the corner of his eye.

'Britt' he said in a chirpy voice. Brittany gave him an odd look and then jumped up onto the couch next to him. He seemed very much the bubbly chipmunk he always was when he played videogames.

'Good morning Britt' Eleanor said without looking away from the screen

'M-morning guys' she hesitated 'hey why didn't you wake me up this morning?' she finally asked

'Well' Theodore struggled to speak and play games at the same time

'You slept right through the alarm' Alvin said as he looked away from her and back to the screen 'so we let you sleep in'

'Oh' she said in a slightly confused voice 'o-ok'

Brittany could feel that there was a hidden motive within his voice. The way he turned away when he said it had given it away.

'Well Alvin' Brittany began, but she was quickly interrupted

'Want some breakfast?' Alvin said hopping up onto the back of the couch

'Alvin made it himself for us' Theodore said. Brittany was slightly taken back by this. She hoped up onto the back of the couch next to Alvin.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw the kitchen.

…it was a bomb sight. The mess was spread from one side of the kitchen to the other.

Alvin jumped across and landed on the bench right next to a plate topped high with food.

'What do you think?' he asked as he gestured to the stack of food nearly taller then him heaped on the plate. It was hard to tell what food was on the plate. It just looked like a variety of everything in the pantry

'Alvin' she said slowly. She tried to form a sentence, but she was too stunned.

'He's the only one that's going to get into trouble' Simon's voice sang from across the room. Brittany's eyes trailed across to the computer that sat just next to Dave's music room. Simon and Jeanette stood on the computer desk. Simon crawled over the keyboard and the words spread across the screen while Jeanette just sat on the edge of the table, looking over her shoulder at Simon and the report they were typing up for their English class.

'No I won't' Alvin said confidently 'because I'll have it all cleaned and sparkling by the time Dave gets home' Brittany leapt over to the bench. She expected to slide like she always did when she landed on the bench, but instead she only skid for a short while. The countertop was sticky and covered in something Brittany hoped was Honey and nothing more.

She cringed as she felt the honey on her feet.

'Alvin' she continued as before 'Alvin what have you done?'

'Cooked breakfast' he said in a curious tone 'want some?' he dug his hand deep into the pile of mixed meals and pulled out a small amount of mush.

Brittany felt her gag reflex build up. She put her hand over her mouth and subtly coughed

'Uh' she said 'I'm-I'm not hungry Alvin' she lied. He looked at her funny, then shrugged.

'Suit yourself' he said as he stuffed the mush into his mouth. Brittany had to turn away

'What's wrong?' Alvin asked with his mouth full. Brittany went to speak, but she couldn't form the words to describe how disgusted she was. She waved her hand back at him and dropped off the counter.

She walked towards Simon and Jeanette and with every step she could still feel the honey stuck to her feet.

She hopped up onto the computer desk and looked straight at Jeanette. She rolled her eyes as she gestured to Alvin and Brittany rolled her eyes back.

'Good morning Brittany' Simon said as he typed away with both his hands and his feet.

'Morning Simon' she said with a forced smile. Her mind was still half on the honey on her feet.

She dropped down and sat next to Jeanette, grabbing her foot and trying to wipe off whatever was stuck to it. Jeanette just looked at Brittany with a disgusted look

'Don't give me that look' Brittany said as she could see Jeanette out of the corner of her eye.

'He's your responsibility' Jeanette pointed out. Brittany looked over to her with a confused look

'Huh?' she asked

'You know' Jeanette said 'his, health'. Brittany suddenly remembered

'Oh right, of course' she chuckled.

That's when it really hit her.

The talk she and Alvin had shared last night suddenly flooded back into her mind. All the things Alvin had admitted to her suddenly filled her thoughts, and all the pieces fell into place.

"That's why he didn't wake me up this morning, and cooked the breakfast" she thought to herself "he's trying to avoid having to talk about it"

'Britt?' Jeanette's voice brought Brittany back to reality 'everything alright?' Brittany shook her head to clear her thoughts and then smiled back to Jeanette.

'Yeah' she said with a smile 'just…remembered something I had forgotten'

'Anything important?' Jeanette asked calmly

'Yeah' Brittany replied slowly as she turned her head to look at Simon. Her mind was brought back to what Alvin had said last night about the new Album. He had said something that had confused her slightly. But she knew how to get to the bottom of it.

'Hey Jeanette' she said, turning back to look at Jeanette 'can you do me a favor?'

'Sure' Jeanette said suspiciously

'I need you to distract Alvin for a second'

'Why?'

'I' Brittany stalled 'I can't, really tell you. You'll just have to trust me'

Jeanette gave Brittany a suspicious look and Brittany crossed her fingers

'Alright' Jeanette finally agreed. Brittany smiled and nodded as Jeanette stood up and leapt of the table heading towards Alvin, who was now back on the couch with Theodore and Eleanor.

Once Brittany saw that Alvin's attention was fully set onto Jeanette, Brittany moved in close to Simon

'Hey Simon' she said in a soft tone

'Yeah' Simon said without looking away from the screen as he typed

'I need to ask you something'

'Ask away'

'Something serious Simon' she said, getting slightly aggravated. Simon sighed and stepped off the keyboard

'What's up Brittany?'

Brittany took a breath in

'You have to keep this really quiet okay'

'Is something wrong?' Simon asked curiously

'Well…no. it's about Alvin' Brittany said softly. This caught Simons full attention

'Is he alright' Simon asked in a slightly alerted tone

'He's fine' Brittany reassured 'its just'

'Just?'

'Well, we were talking last night, and he started telling me about the new album. And that if it was a failure he was going to have to take all the blame for it. Do you know why he's thinking like this?'

Simon stood still for a second, then spoke

'Alvin would take most of the criticism' he said bluntly

'What, why?' Brittany gasped

'Well' Simon began 'Alvin is really the face of the chipmunks. If we ever have any bad reviews, they're usually mostly directed at him'.

'But, why?' Brittany repeated.

Simon sighed. He quickly looked passed Brittany to Alvin. He was still talking to Jeanette. So Simon took advantage of that

'Follow me' Simon said as he dropped of the computer table 'there's something you need to see'. He disappeared into Dave's music room.

Brittany scratched the back of her head, but followed Simon off the table and into the music room.

She looked around the room as she walked in. it was filled with various instruments and recording gear. The walls were covered in posters of some of the Chipmunks more famous live shows. And right above the piano hung the framed four gold and two platinum albums the Chipmunks had previously won.

In the corner sat the trophy cabinet. It was filled with various shining trophy's such as the two Grammy awards and the American music award

they only really went into this room when Dave had a new song for them to learn. Other then that the room seemed like Dave's little Chipmunk free zone.

Simon had stopped in front of the CD rack that sat next to the piano. Brittany walked up next to him as he analyzed the CD's in the rack.

'Ah here we go' he said as he pulled one of the CD's out of the bottom shelf

Brittany looked at it and instantly recognized it

'This is your fourth album' she said

'Yep' Simon confirmed 'but what's the first thing you notice on the cover?'

Brittany looked it over. It was a picture of the three of them jumping about on a white background. Her eyes were quickly drawn to one thing

'Well, Alvin is the first thing I see' she answered

'Now' Simon slowly said 'look at Theodore'.

Brittany slowly looked across the CD to Theodore's face. His mouth was hidden behind the neck of Alvin's guitar. But her eyes widened as she noticed something she had never seen before. His eyes were Glassy and you could tell he had been crying.

'Oh my, he looks so sad' Brittany said slowly

'He was sad' Simon said 'he had lost his favorite toy that day; he didn't stop crying all day'

'I-I had never noticed that before' Brittany stuttered, getting slightly choked up just looking at Theodore's sad face

'That's because Alvin had made sure that people wouldn't notice it when it was taken' Simon explained 'you know Theodore's there, but your attention is just drawn to Alvin'

Simon pushed the CD back into the rack, and shuffled his hand across the CD's next to it, stopping on another one and pulling it out.

Brittany instantly recognized this one, it was her favorite album.

'this is your love songs album' she said as she thought back to times when she would listen to it and daydream that Alvin was singing it straight to her, not that she would admit it to anyone but her sisters.

'But again, what's the first thing you see?' she scanned the cover and the answer was the same

'Alvin' she said. On the album Alvin was sitting in the middle of his brothers, his guitar in hand and a rose hanging out of his mouth.

'Now look over to me on the album' Simon said. She let her eyes move across the cover. At first he seemed normal as he sat on the couch with sunglasses on rather then his normal glasses. But slowly she saw something she didn't quite expect at first.

'Are you' she stalled 'asleep?'

'Snoring apparently' he said 'it was one of the longest days of my life, and I just couldn't keep my eyes open'

Brittany gave him a funny look. She found it to be kind of funny. But Simon just continued, not noticing the look she gave him.

'So Alvin threw some sunglasses on me, held me upright and did the photo shoot that way. I woke up an hour later'

Brittany looked up at Simon as he pushed the album back into the rack.

'I guess what I'm saying with this is that Alvin puts in more work then any of us' Simon said 'when one of us cant pull the energy to play at our full potential, he takes his own energy and redirects the attention to him'

'Oh' Brittany said slowly. She was almost seeing a side of Alvin she had never seen before, his dedicated side.

'Don't get me wrong I'm sure its half his egocentric personality and need to be the center of attention' Simon threw in. Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement 'but at the same time, he does do a lot more work, so it's no wonder the media sees him as the head of the group'

Brittany stood in silence for a while. This was exactly why Alvin felt responsible for the success of the new album, because he essentially was.

She took a breath in and went to speak. But she was interrupted by a loud sound that bellowed out of the living room.

'AAALLLVVVIIIIINNNN!' Dave's irreplaceable voice yelled. Simon and Brittany both jumped slightly, but once they regained their composure they both shot out of the room quickly.

**Aaaaaahhhh. Iiiinteresting. But hey look daves home! This should make for an interesting turn of events. Find out how it goes, next Friday ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Game Plan

**Aggghhh. I know its not Friday…day late I'm sorry :P fell asleep on the couch. But here it is anyway so smiley faces all around **

**Chapter 9: The game plan**

'AAALLLVVVIIIINNNNNNN!' Dave yelled at the top of his lungs. Alvin froze like a statue on the couch. He tried to slowly edge his way off the couch, but he didn't get far before Dave had walked around to stand in front of him. Alvin looked up at him and forced a smile

'Dave!' Alvin exclaimed excitedly 'when did you get back? Did you have a good trip, how were the suits?'

'Alvin' Dave grunted through his teeth 'what happened to the kitchen?'

Alvin looked left and right before looking back at Dave, putting a nervous smile on

'Well' Alvin chuckled 'you see, there was this-'

'You know what' Dave interrupted 'I don't want to here it'

'I was just about to clean it up' Alvin reassured

'You bet you are' Dave ordered. He took a breath and continued 'but first I need to talk to all of you' he said as he looked around the room 'where is Brittany and Simon?'

'Over here' Brittany said as she and Simon both ran out of Dave's music room and into the living room.

They both jumped up onto the couch with the others. Simon gave Alvin a light elbow to the chest to say he was right that Dave would catch him out. Alvin quickly glared at Simon before looking up to Dave.

'Ok everybody' he began 'how was your night without me?' everyone looked at each other with a smile as they remembered the performance from last night.

'Great Dave' Eleanor said

'Yeah' Theodore added 'Toby brought food over'

'And miss Ortega' Simon added with a smile to Theodore

'That's great guys' Dave said 'I knew I could trust you all…mostly' he said with a glare at Alvin.

Alvin smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes. Suddenly his expression changed to a more serious one as he looked at Alvin

'And how do you feel Alvin?' he asked. Alvin looked up at him with a crooked smile

'I feel fine' he said 'just like I told you I would be'. Dave just looked at him flatly. He moved his gaze across to Brittany

'Well Brittany' he asked 'how is he?'

Brittany suddenly felt everyone's gaze. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She wasn't really ready to make a decision.

'Oh wait!' Dave exclaimed 'I forgot there's more'

Brittany felt herself sigh as everyone looked away from her and back up to Dave.

'More' Jeanette asked 'more to what?'

'Well' Dave begun 'I met up with the record heads yesterday afternoon, and they have only one condition with distributing the new Album'

'What is it?' Simon asked

'We have to do a small tour' he said with a breath.

Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement

'Oh score!' Alvin yelled as he jumped around the couch

'Oh my god' Eleanor said to her sister

'Our first tour' Jeanette replied. Theodore looked up to Dave

'Where are we going?' he asked

'I managed to negotiate it down from the scope they originally wanted' Dave said 'so now we just have to do here in Los Angeles, Phoenix, Chicago, Denver, Philadelphia, and finish the tour in New York city'

'Oh' Brittany gasped 'New York city' she said in a daze. She had never been there and always wanted to go ever since she was very young. She let the mental picture of New York City fill her mind. The lights, the rush, the people. It was all fantastic in her mind.

'Brittany' Alvin said slowly, bringing her mind back to the moment. Suddenly she realized she had been staring right at Alvin 'What are you looking at?' he asked in a slightly nervous tone. She quickly looked away

'Sorry' she said quickly. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

'The dates have already been set and the advertising has already started going round the country' Dave said

'When do we leave?' Simon asked

'Tomorrow, right after you finish school' Dave answered

'What' Alvin exclaimed 'cant we just miss school that day'

'Sorry Alvin but you still have to go to school to pick up your assignments to do while you're on the road'. Alvin groaned and fell onto his back.

'Even on the other side of the country I can't escape homework'

Brittany moved over to stand over Alvin. He looked up at her with a roll of his eyes, and this made her smile.

'B-but what about Alvin?' Theodore pushed out. Everyone looked across to Theodore

'What about Alvin?' Alvin said as he lifted his head to look across to Theodore 'I'm doing fine' he said confidently

Once again Brittany felt everyone looking over to her, Even Alvin looked up at her. She started to bite the tips of her fingers as she tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

'Well Brittany?' Dave asked 'do you think he can handle it?'

'Uh' She stalled as she started to scratch her neck 'I-I don't know'. She could feel everyone looking at her with a confused looked, except for Alvin who looked up at her with a glare.

'Well has he shown any problems?' Dave asked slowly, breaking down the question. Again Brittany stalled.

She didn't know what to say. Though he had been fine for most of the weekend, the talk she had shared with him last night kept coming back to her mind. Not to mention the fact that it caused him to almost collapse. But she knew that if she said anything about it Dave would blow it right out of proportion and cancel the show and the tour, and this would mean the CD wouldn't come out on the release date. She knew everyone would take that hard. But after hearing what she just did from Simon she knew that no one would take it harder then Alvin. Canceling the show could very well make things worse.

She had no idea what to say

'I' she chocked 'I can't tell at this point' she finally spat out 'I need just a little bit longer'

She bit her lip and crossed her fingers. She knew Dave would find it to be a bit of a weird request

'Well I'm going to need to know soon Brittany' Dave said 'we have to be at the pavilion by eleven, and it's already…' Dave looked down to his watch 'Ah! It's already that time'

'What's wrong Dave?' Theodore asked

'We need to get moving' he said in a panic 'everyone get ready. Uh Brittany'

'Yeah?'

'You have until two to give me your opinion on Alvin' he said in a fluster as he looked left and right around the room 'Everyone lets get moving, let me just find my notebook'

Alvin stood up next to Brittany and elbowed her in the ribs. She agitatedly looked over to him and he looked back at her with a half confused half angry look

'What?' she whispered to him. He made a gesture to say "what was that all about". She made a silent gesture back at him to say "what was I suppose to say". Alvin gave her a desperate look and she looked back at him in an apologetic way.

'Alright everyone lets go' Dave muttered as he held his notebook in his mouth whist he threw his jacket over his shoulders. They all shot off the couch and ran towards the front door.

Alvin kept looking at Brittany, and every time she looked back at him he would silently beg her. He did it right out the house and into the car. She made sure he sat in the front seat so she could sit in the seat directly behind him. If he kept looking at her with those sweet, sad brown eyes, she was going to burst into tears.

She had no intention of Making Alvin unhappy in any way. But she couldn't help but worry for him. So she knew she would have to make a decision…but what?

**Once again sorry about the late post, but its here so at least that's that. Next chapter has a bit of good old backstage stuff going on. See ya next Friday **


	10. Chapter 10:pavilion Pandemonium

**Oooh Brittany better hurry up and make a decision, the show is tonight! Well lets see what happens…also…sorry its late again, I don't know why I chose Friday nights, its like my busiest day :P**

**Chapter 10: pavilion Pandemonium**

The mostly empty Horton Pavilion echoed with the sound of music. The sloped seating looking down to the stage was completely empty. The stage however was active with lighting and musicians. There was nothing fancy about the stage other then the massive screen that occupied the back wall of the stage. It displayed the footage the camera crews were filming, and right now they were testing visual effects.

The band sounded great as they played, but in the center of the stage was the main attraction.

'_Hey can you hear me calling' _the chipettes sang as they danced

'_Yeah baby come to me' _The chipmunks sang in return

'_Yeah boy I think I'm falling'_

'_I've got you begging please'_

The dancing was synced perfectly, almost as though this wasn't the rehearsal, but rather the actual show. Stage hands wandered back and forth and looked on as they practiced their routine. Dave had gone off to deal with something, leaving them all to manage their own practice time.

'_Get munk-d' _they all sang together

'_The chipmunks always gonna get, punk-d_

_Don't you wanna get, Munk-d_

_Can't stop don't stop we gonna get, punk-d_

_Hey hey heeey_

Brittany carefully looked over to Alvin as they danced. She was looking for signs of sickness. But as far as she could see he was normal.

'_Get Munk-d' _they all finished, striking a pose and looking at the imaginary Audience. A few of the stage hands clapped and the Chipmunks smiled. They turned to each other.

'So what do you think?' Jeanette asked, her voice echoing through her face mic and out the speakers

'It's sounding great' Simon said, covering his microphone 'doing that song with you girls really sounds great'

'It's really fun' Eleanor added, letting her voice echo through the speakers. Alvin sighed

'Can we turn off the mic's?' he asked the sound guy on the other side of the room. There was a second of silence, then Alvin began 'that's better' he said without the microphone picking it up.

'And how do you feel?' Brittany asked Alvin as she moved closer to him

'Yeah it sounds great with you girls, I knew it would'

'No' Brittany rolled her eyes 'how do you…feel' she said, emphasizing the last word

'Oh, uh' Alvin said, realizing what she meant 'I feel great, fantastic, super. In fact I've never felt better in my life'

He smiled at her and she stared back at him. She rolled her eyes and sighed

'I think we should take a break' she said. Alvin dropped his smile

'Agreed' Simon said

They all began moved off the stage and head towards the seating.

Alvin however stopped Brittany before she could jump off the stage. She looked at his face, expecting to see his pleading face. But instead she saw a more serious face.

'What are you doing?' he said softly to her

'I don't know what you mean Alvin' she pointed out softly 'I'm not a mind reader'

'You know what I'm talking about'

'I really don't'

'This whole, Illness thing' he pointed out 'don't you want to play this show. Or even go on your first real tour'

'Alvin' she sighed 'of course I do'

'Then what are you waiting for' he stressed whilst still keeping his voice down 'go find Dave and tell him I'm good to perform'

'Are you?' she asked quickly. Alvin moved his head back slightly

'Yes' he said quickly 'what have I done to make you think I'm not'

'Hmm I wonder' she said sarcastically, pretending to think 'how about having a stress related attack and going to hospital'

'Britt that's all in the past'

'It was Friday night Alvin' she said flatly 'and what about last night?'

'What about it?' he said, slightly raising his voice

'You nearly collapsed!' she matched his tone of voice

'Oh one little dizzy spell and you go crazy'

'I'm worried about you Alvin' Brittany said, Making Alvin stop before he could speak again.

'Is everything alright here' Simon said as he and Theodore jumped up on the stage

'Everything is just fine' Alvin reassured

'Sure it is' Brittany said with huff. She darted off and jumped off the stage, joining her sisters on a seat in the front row.

Alvin bit his lip as he watched her jump away. It was obvious she wasn't going to respond to arguing.

'So' Simon whispered into Alvin's ear 'what did she say?' Alvin turned to look at his brothers

'She's still undecided' Alvin said sadly

'Hmm' Simon wondered

'I think she's just really worried about you Alvin' Theodore added

'She's too worried Theo' Alvin replied. He started to scratch his chin 'and we need to show her this'. Simon looked at his brother with curious eyes.

'Alvin' he said slowly 'what are you thinking?'

Alvin stopped scratching his chin. He looked back to his brothers as a smile shot onto his face

'Huddle up guys, I have a plan'

Brittany was still struggling with her decision. In one hand sat the show, and in the other sat Alvin's health. It was true that he did seem fine. He was keeping up during the practice and could sing like any normal…abnormal singing chipmunk. But what she wanted to know was what was happening underneath the skin. What was buzzing around in his head? Had he managed to put his stresses to the side over the last two days? Was he showing any signs of sickness?

She was still at a point where she didn't want to make a decision.

'Uh Brittany' Jeanette said slowly. Brittany shook her head and looked at her sister. Jeanette just looked sideways and towards the stage, she slowly moved her hand up until it was pointing at the stage. Brittany looked at her sister with a puzzled look, but as her gaze followed Jeanette's hand. She realized what she was looking at.

Simon and Theodore jumped around on the stage to face the Chipettes. Theodore beat boxed a rhythm while Simon repeated a simple melodic line. They swayed back and forth in a dance pattern until they slowly parted. Alvin emerged out from the two of them as they kept the rhythm. he looked straight across to Brittany with a happy smile

'_Don't worry' _He sung in his sweetest tone

'_About a thing _

_Cause every little thing_

_Is gonna be alright'_

Brittany felt a smile grow across her face. She tried to cover it up with her hand, but it was still obvious she was smiling

'_Rise up this morning_

_Smile with the rising sun_

_Three little birds _

_Pitched by my doorstep_

_Singing sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true _

_Singing, this is my message to you' _

Alvin looked calm and collected as he sang down to Brittany. Her two sisters looked back and forth between Alvin and Brittany, both with huge smiles on.

It was clear what Alvin was trying to do. Brittany crossed her arm's to make it look like she was in control, but she couldn't stop smiling

'_Baby don't worry' _the three of them sang the last note in harmony, doing a small bow to the girls.

Eleanor and Jeanette stood up and clapped happily at the boys.

Brittany kept her arms crossed, but she had even begun to giggle and blush slightly. She saw Alvin as she had always seen him…cocky and full of surprises.

'soooooo' Alvin said as he leaned forward slightly. Everyone turned to look at Brittany. They all knew what the question was. And this time Brittany didn't feel pressured. Cause she had made up her mind.

'Alright' she finally said. Everyone shot up and started cheering and jumping around.

'Yes!' Alvin yelled. He threw his face mic off and dropped down onto all fours. He then leapt clean of the stage and straight to Brittany on the seat

'Alvin!' she yelled as she put her hands up to protect herself

'Thank you!' he yelled as he flew in the air, his arms wide open.

He flew straight into her, grabbing her on impact. The two of them flew back into the cushioned back of the seat, bounced off and flew onto the ground below.

'Alvin!' Brittany yelled as they hit the ground, Alvin still holding her tightly. He laughed loudly as she struggled to escape his grip. Finally she rolled him over until she was sitting on his stomach.

'But Alvin' she said flatly 'there will be a few rules'

'Yeah yeah yeah' he said as his laughter slowed down

'So you will have to take it easy the whole tour, ok?'

'Oh don't worry Brit' he said in an excited tone 'you won't find a more relaxed guy anywhere. Here see' He dropped his head down and spat his tongue out, playing dead.

Brittany cracked up laughing at the sight of this. She fell onto her back right next to Alvin. He kept the face for a little while before joining Brittany in laughter. He was so happy.

'You two are crazy' Theodore said as he and the others dropped down next to them

'I'm not crazy' Brittany said through her laughter 'he's just an idiot'

'Oh admit it' Alvin said as he stood up and held out a hand to Brittany 'you're as kooky as a cracker factory'

'What ever Alvin' she said as he lifted her up 'I've got to go find Dave'

'We'll go too' Eleanor said with a chuckle

'Yeah' Jeanette added

'Alright, we'll be back boys' Brittany said with a wave back.

The three girls ran off towards the stage door and the boys watched them leave. Alvin sighed in relief

'Boys' he said as he turned back to look at them 'I feel like practicing a nice and energetic song' Simon and Theodore began to giggle slightly

'Yeah brother' Simon said as he put his fist out. Alvin punched it and Theodore clapped next to them.

Alvin was happy again.

**Yay Alvin gets to go on tour…and so does everyone else. But is it just me or did brittany's decision seem a little too quick. Maybe there was some Alvin charm used in there ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: A Gloomy School day

**And now we shall continue on our great leaping adventure, enjoy **

**Chapter eleven: A gloomy school day **

The rain fell down in torrents. The wind blew by in strong bursts and pushed the rain sideways. It was a gloomy morning.

However despite the grey weather, excitement and energy had never been higher. Because today was the day they started their tour.

And it wasn't just the Chipmunks who were excited. News of the tour was on the morning news show…and the internet bogs…and the radio on the car trip to school. Even a few dedicated fans had camped out in the rain to catch a glimpse of the superstars as they rushed out of the car and into the school, trying to not get wet.

Brittany burst through the doors of the school with the others following close behind. They were all soaking wet.

'Where did all this rain come from?' Brittany complained as she tried to brush her fur dry. Alvin dropped down onto all fours next to her and shook his body, throwing water over everyone

'Alvin!' Simon and Brittany said in unison as they all covered themselves. Alvin stood up and looked at the two of them

'What?' he asked simply. Brittany stared at him with wide eyes, her hands gesturing to her half angry half disgusted face. Alvin just smiled slyly back at her.

'Ok everyone' he said loudly 'all we have to do is get through today, and then we can hit the sweet, sweet oh so sweet freedom that is the open road'

'Well' Brittany said slowly 'remember to take it slow today Alvin, don't forget you're still si-' But before she could finish her sentence Alvin rushed over to her and covered her mouth with his hand. He leant his face in closely to her's

'Shh' he hushed softly 'remember what we talked about on the way here'. Brittany pushed his hand off her face

'Oh relax Alvin' she sighed

'I'm serious; while we're in this school you don't say a word about my…' he flexed his fingers in the place of the word Sickness.

'Alvin' Theodore said 'no one but us is listening'

'Oh but the school has ears and eyes everywhere Theo' Alvin replied in a creepy tone of voice. He leaned in closely to Theodore '…Everywhere'. Theodore gulped.

'Alvin!' A familiar voice called from across the hall. Alvin turned to see Ryan and Xander standing at the other end of the corridor.

'Ry!' Alvin yelled in reply. He started quickly heading down the corridor to Ryan.

'That's alright Alvin' Brittany said sarcastically 'just ditch us' He turned around and kept walking backwards.

'Relax guys, I'll see you in homeroom' he said with a smile 'and remember' he said flatly. He pointed to his ears, then gestured all around the corridor before turning back to Ryan.

Brittany giggled slightly

'He really wants to keep it secret doesn't he?'

'I don't see why' Jeanette said

'Oh just let him have his macho thing' Simon waved off 'we should head to the lockers and grab our schoolbags'

'Yeah' Jeanette sighed

They all started walking down the corridor.

'S-Simon' Theodore stuttered 'the school doesn't actually have ears everywhere…does it?' Simon smiled and wrapped his arm around his brother

'How many times have I told you, never listen to Alvin'

They day dragged slower then Alvin had ever felt it before. He found himself staring out the window for most of his classes, just watching the rain. With every class he felt time ticking slower. He basically just ghosted from one class to the other, picking up the assignments he needed to complete whilst on the road, and there were a lot of them.

He ate his lunch quickly as he sat with the other Chipmunks. And almost as soon as he was finished he was off again. He still had to sort out everything with all of his extra curricular activities such as the football team and the music group. He had to make some deals and agree to complete some things when he got back, but eventually he managed to convince all his clubs to let him go on the tour without consequence. And as soon as lunch was over he was back to Class.

The Chipmunks were called out of class to the principle's office, and what Dr. Rubin had called a meeting about their absence, quickly turned into a fanatic rant about the tour that sent chills down Alvin's spine. Dr. Rubin was one of those fans that acted like, given the chance; she would stuff them and put them on her bedside table so she could look at them before she went to bed and as soon as she woke up.

By the time they had left the Principles office, class had changed over. Alvin was more excited then ever…it was now the last class.

Alvin found himself staring intently at the clock, counting every time it ticked over another minute.

'Alvin' Brittany's voice whispered angrily. Alvin looked away from the clock and to Brittany who sat next to him on the desk. They were the only two Chipmunks in the class. She angrily pointed at the unanswered math questions on his book. The whole class was dead silent because the teacher had a strict "no talking" policy.

Alvin rolled his eyes and focused back onto the book sitting on his lap. But he slowly began to drift off once more, thinking about the tour.

'Alvin!' Brittany demanded in a whisper again

'I'm doing my work' Alvin whispered back

'No you're not, you're daydreaming'

'I am not'

'You are!'

'Is there a problem?' The teacher asked loudly across the room

'n-no' Brittany stuttered

'Then keep quite' he demanded as he turned back to the board and continued to write.

Brittany Glared over to Alvin who held his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. She angrily pointed at him, then pointed at his paper with the same intensity. Alvin rolled his eyes and mimed her nagging with his hand. She gritted her teeth.

She pointed at him again, then mimed out chocking him. Alvin pointed at her and laughed without making any noise. Brittany was fuming now. She held up her pointer finger and mouthed the words "one more time Alvin".

Alvin stopped for a second. He looked left then right, then back to Brittany. He waited a few seconds while she continued to stare at him.

Suddenly he poked his tongue out at her

'Alright That's it!' she yelled loudly, leaping up and at him

'Okay I'm sorry!' Alvin yelled as he tried to escape. But he was too slow. Brittany tackled him clean off the table and onto the floor.

'Excuse me!' the teacher yelled 'what do two think you are doing?'

The two chipmunks continued to wrestle on the floor as if he had said nothing

'Alvin! Brittany!' he yelled louder. This time it got their attention as they stopped in mid wrestle to look at him.

Suddenly the bell rang out through the room. Alvin smiled

'Oh sorry Mr. Stevens' he said quickly as he pushed Brittany off of him 'but that's the bell, I've got to go but don't worry' he swooped over and grabbed his and Brittany's Chipmunk sized schoolbags, and started to run quickly out of the room, with Brittany chasing him 'I'll send you a postcard or something'

He scampered out of the door and Brittany followed closely behind him

'I'm gonna kill you Alvin!' Brittany yelled as she chased him out of the room with all the other students just looking on in disbelief

'AAALLLLVVVIIIINNNN!' the teacher yelled.

Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor waited inside at the entrance to the school. Dave had made his way inside wielding an umbrella.

'Where are those two?' Dave asked impatiently

'Who knows' Simon shrugged

'Probably fighting somewhere' Eleanor added with a smirk

'Yeah' Theodore threw in

Brittany and Alvin suddenly rounded the corner, coming into full view. Alvin had his hands in his jumper pocket and a big smile plastered on his face. Brittany however walked with her arms crossed angrily, looking away from Alvin as they walked.

'There you two are' Jeanette said impatiently as the two of them got closer 'where have you been'

'I don't wanna talk about it' Brittany muttered angrily. Alvin just chuckled.

'Well I hope you all picked up all your assignments' Dave said clearly

'Yes' they all said in unison as they all glanced at the bags on their backs

'Well good' he said slowly 'because we have to get going, the tour bus is waiting just outside'. Brittany's eyes lit up

'Tour bus?' she excitedly. She darted over to the glass door that led out of the school. And sure enough, on the side curb of the road sat a monstrous tour bus. It was decorated with pictures of Alvin Simon and Theodore. And in big writing across the side it wrote "Alvin And The Chipmunks".

There were no pictures of the Chipettes on the bus because it was bought well before they were around.

'Oh wow' she said slowly, forgetting all about her childish anger towards Alvin. Dave popped his umbrella open and held it above his head.

'Stay close to me everybody and I'll keep you nice and dry'.

They all huddled up closely to Dave as he opened the door and walked into the rain. They started to slowly walk down the wet steps of the school and towards the tour bus.

'Alvin!' one of the fanatic fans yelled out from the side. Suddenly they were bombarded with flashing cameras from the small camp of fanatics.

'Don't worry fans' Alvin said as he stopped to pose for the photo's 'I'll be back before you can even miss me'.

But Dave and the others kept on walking and before Alvin knew it he was out from under the umbrella and standing in the rain. He grunted and quickly caught up to the others just as the bus doors were opening.

They ascended the steps and looked down the bus.

'Wow' the three Chipettes said slowly as they looked on. The inside of the tour bus was amazing. It had a lounge room like area at the front with a small kitchen. Then after that were the two sets of three bunk beds on each side of the pathway. Then right at the end was a door that Brittany assumed was the bathroom.

It was beautifully furnished and looked modern and sheik.

'Ah, my home away from home' Alvin said as he rushed passed everyone and jumped up onto the couch on the left.

'Britt' Jeanette excitedly whispered

'I know girls' Brittany replied as she grabbed her two sister's hands 'this is it'

The bus jolted back and forth, then started to move away. Brittany jumped up onto the couch and then onto the windowsill above it where Alvin stood, waving goodbye to his dedicated fans. He stopped waving and looked at her with a smile

'You ready to make some dreams come true Brittany?' he asked in an upbeat tone. She giggled slightly

'You bet Alvin'

**And so it begiiiiinnnnssss. ****Le tour de America….i dunno its late at night i'm a little loopy **


	12. Chapter 12: photo moments part 1

**Been real busy at work lately. This is the first chance I've had to post this up. Sorry for the extra wait **

**Chapter twelve: photo moments pt 1**

'Pay attention Alvin!' Brittany yelled for the hundredth time

'How can I' Alvin yelled in response. Brittany just sighed

They had been driving for about three hours now. The rain had gone and the sun was setting as the Bus drove down the highway.

Brittany sat with Alvin on the couch on the right, making sure he was doing his assignment.

Dave had borrowed one of their beds to take a much needed nap.

'Just finish this question and then we can stop for the night' Brittany bargained

'But Brittany' Alvin whined 'they're taunting truckers'. He gestured across the bus to the windowsill, where Simon and Jeanette stood looking out the window.

'I don't know Simon' Jeanette said worryingly

'It'll be funny Jeanette, just follow my directions' he reassured just as a truck began to overtake them 'you ready? Five, six, seven, eight'

And with that count in they both started to do a dance routine on the windowsill. The trucker looked across briefly before looking back again with disbelief. Simon dictated the dance moves as they performed them so that they wouldn't forget them.

'Turn, and, step, left' he said in time with the dancing

The trucker started to swerve as he watched on until a car coming the other way started honking, pulling the truck driver's eyes back onto the road.

There was a flash from inside the Bus and Simon and Jeanette looked down to see Eleanor and Theodore holding a camera between the two of them. They were pointing it up to Simon and Jeanette and were laughing between themselves.

'Did you just take a picture of that!' Jeanette asked

'Yep' Eleanor giggled

'We're gonna take lots of pictures of everything so we can put in a photo book when we get back' Theodore explained

'Delete it right now Elle' Jeanette demanded as she jumped off the windowsill with Simon.

'No' Eleanor said flatly as she held Jeanette away from the camera.

'Guys' Simon said softly, getting everyone's attention 'look at that' he pointed over to the other side of the bus.

Alvin sat with his book in his lap and various information papers scattered around him. And Hovering over him was Brittany, pointing to the information and looking over his shoulder at what he was writing.

Theodore and Eleanor smiled to each other and pushed the camera around. Once it was in perfect position Theodore pushed the button down with both hands, making it flash.

Brittany and Alvin quickly looked over to the flash with completely shocked faces

'What the heck was that?' Alvin said, completely baffled.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor cracked up laughing at this.

'Chipmunks, Chipmunks Chipmunks!' the crowd chanted. The place was completely full and there had to be at least a few thousand people there.

The stage suddenly lit up and the crowd went wild. The band started to play and, running out from the side wings, came the Chipmunks.

'Hello Phoenix!' Alvin yelled, making the crowd go crazy 'let's see you clapping those hands!'

'Aw yeah' Simon said as the Audience started to clap

'Here we go people' Alvin yelled 'one, two, one two three four'.

The stage suddenly exploded in a burst of confetti

'_do, do, do do do do' _they sung. The crowd was going crazy as the Chipmunks did there song. The whole front section of the Audience was jumping up and down in unison. The three of them jumped up onto one of the fold back speakers at the front of the stage.

'_We're the chipmunks' _they sang in unison

'_C.H.I.P.M.U.N.K_

_We're the Chipmunks_

_Guaranteed to brighten your day'_

The rest of the show went just as amazingly as the first song. They did one bit with just the boys, then the girls did they're set, and then they finished the set together. Just like they did with most of their shows.

They had just finished they're second last song as a combined act and the crowd was cheering loudly.

'Thank you all' Brittany yelled

'You guys are great' Alvin added in 'you know what' he said randomly 'I think we need a photo, what do you guys think?' the Audience let out a loud cheer

'I think that's a yes' Simon said.

A stage hand ran out quickly and handed a Camera to the bass player. She stood up onto the drummer's platform and held the camera out.

'Everyone say cheeseballs' Alvin said to the Audience before turning around and posing for the picture. The crowd yelled out a jumbled mix of the word and just general cheering, and then the camera flashed.

'Alright people' Alvin said as they all turned back to the Audience 'lets get back into it!'

And with that they started up the next song.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. They were heavy with sleep and hard to open, but something had woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and tuned her ears to try to hear what had made her wake up.

It was pitch black outside as the bus drove on through the night. Everyone else was still fast asleep. She finally heard the sound that had woken her. It was a mumbling sound. Suddenly she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Alvin's blanket moving about. He mumbled something and moved again.

Suddenly it clicked

"Alvin!" she yelled in her mind. She quickly threw her blanket off and leapt across the bus and over to his bed. She rushed over to him, expecting to see him like she had that night. But she was stopped dead in her tracks once she reached him.

He was fast asleep, rolling about and muttering…he was having a nightmare. Brittany slapped her forehead and sighed in relief

'n-no' Alvin muttered as he rolled onto his back. Brittany knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. He seemed to calm down almost instantly. This made her smile. She slowly moved until she was lying down just next to him. She was lying over the blanket, but it was warm enough next to him that she didn't need to crawl under and risk waking him up.

She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. She opened them briefly when Alvin started to snore softly, but she just smiled and ignored it, letting herself drift off back to sleep.

The Next Morning

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor stood on Alvin's bed, looking down at Alvin and Brittany as they slept and huddled together.

'Should we wake them up' Simon said softly

'n-no' Jeanette shook her head 'we'll never get another opportunity like this one'

'Your right, is it ready?' Simon asked. Theodore and Eleanor moved the Camera into position

'This is going to be a good one for the collection' Eleanor softly giggled

'Do you think they'll be mad?' Theodore asked

'Ooooh yes' Eleanor replied

And with that the Camera flashed.

**Sooo…part one eh. I wonder what part two will be?**


	13. Chapter 13:Photo moments part 2

**I know I know I know. Its been a few weeks now, and I do have excuses…but there pretty standard…too much work, no free time blah blah have three chapters in one session**

**Chapter thirteen: Photo moments pt 2 **

'That was Lady Gaga's new hit, and you're listening to radio Denver' the Radio announcer spoke as the song faded out 'I'm your host Air Wave Ed and boy do I have a special treat for all you listeners'

Air Wave Ed was the most popular radio Host on the most popular radio station in Denver. On average he drew in more listeners in his three hour slot then the whole station did for the rest of the day. And today was definitely no exception.

'I have, on the other side of this phone, the illustrious and super famous, Alvin and The chipmunks! You there little guys?'

'Hello' Alvin's voice came through. It was patchy and bad quality

'Alvin can you here me?' Ed asked

'Loud and clear buddy' Alvin replied. The connection had cleaned up slightly.

'That's good to know' Ed said happily 'so Alvin, how far out of town are you?'

'Ah, one sec' Ed could here muttered voices in the background 'about eight hours out' Alvin said into the phone

'Well I can assure you that you have the whole city of Denver eagerly awaiting your arrival'

'Were coming as quickly as we can' Brittany said happily into the phone.

'Is-is that still you Alvin?'

'No this is Brittany' she angrily said

'Oh my apologies there Brittany…you kind of all sound the same on the phone'

'Yeah we've heard' Alvin added

'Well, what can we expect with tonight's Show you two?' Ed asked.

'Oh don't you worry Ed' Alvin said proudly 'we've got a special surprise for the show tonight'

'Oh that sound's mysterious, any hints as to what it is?'

He heard a clicking sound and then a bunch off muffled yelling

'Sorry Ed' Brittany said 'Eleanor and Theodore keep taking pictures'. There were more muffled voices in the background

'Yeah well he's on the other side of the phone genius' Alvin said 'so you can't get a picture of him'

'So' Ed said, bringing the conversation back 'let's talk about your new album'

'Oh yeah' Alvin said 'well it comes out when we finish the tour'

'There's been a lot of talk about it; do you think it will live up to its expectations?' Ed asked

'Ah' Brittany said nervously as she pulled the phone to the side 'sorry Ed but we've got to go'

'What did he say?' Alvin asked in the background 'I missed it'

'Whoa, did I say something wrong?' Ed asked, surprised at Brittany's reaction

'Sorry but we've got to go, thanks' and with that the phone connection ended

'Ok' Ed said slowly 'I think I hit a nerve there or something. Anyway you can catch the chipmunks tonight at the Ogden Theater' He leaned back and hit play on the machine

'Here's one of their older hits, hope you enjoy'

The song finished at a huge climax and the crowd went wiled. The Ogden Theater was completely packed full of Chipmunk and Chipette fans.

Alvin quickly took a drink from his water bottle at the back of the stage before looking over to Simon. He smiled and nodded at Alvin and Alvin put his water bottle down and rushed to Theodore at the front of the stage.

'Guess what Theo' Alvin said into his face mic as he wrapped his arm around his brother.

'Boy have we got a surprise for you' Simon added as he approached his brothers at the front of the stage. Theodore looked up at his two brothers with a confused look and Alvin looked out to the Audience.

'Do you guys wanna know what it is?' he asked, making the crowd go wild. The band took this as a cue and started playing the next song

'People I give you Theodore's favorite Artist!' Alvin yelled, pausing for effect 'Kanye West!'

Theodores face lit up as Kanye West emerged from the side of the stage

'Yeah, one two one two' Kanye yelled 'we got that high one from the Chipmunks'

Theodore rushed over to Kayne, climbing an amp next to him so that he would be at face height

'_Aint no party_

_Like a chipmunk party_

_Cause a Chipmunk party don't stop' _Kanye rapped

'_It's just me and my boy's_

_Here to bring the noise _

_You know they make it hot'_

Theodore excitedly jumped of the amp and rushed to his brothers, hugging them on impact before quickly swinging back around to the Audience.

'_Step inside the party_

_Yall know our name' _the three of them sang

'_Paparazzi outside, glad we came!  
>Gotta take some photos with a couple of fans.<br>If you don't show love they won't be in the stands'._

It had been hard to organize this without Theodore finding out. But with everybody's help they had managed to organize it. It was mostly Alvin's idea because he had the contacts, but everyone had helped.

They finished their set with that song and were now waiting just at the side of the stage. It was good to make the Audience wait a little bit before bringing out the Chipettes

'Everybody get in position ok' Dave said as he held the camera out in front of him

The chipmunks and Chipettes all clung onto Kanye west, Theodore standing on his shoulder

'Thanks for coming Kanye' Alvin said as he held onto Kanye's jacket

'Its no problems little man'

'M-maybe you can come back to the bus and play some games with us' Theodore said excitedly. Kanye laughed a little

'Sounds like a plan Theodore' he said

'Yes!' Theodore said as he hugged Kanye's neck

'Everybody say cheese' Dave said as he clicked the camera.

Kanye West had only stayed for a short while. He was a busy man and had to fly out to Seattle that night, much to Theodore's disappointment. But after a while they had replaced the Monopoly board for a movie. And now they all watched the scary movie from the television that hung off the roof near the entrance.

Dave had fallen asleep on the couch and Eleanor and Theodore had claimed his chest as their new couch. Jeanette and Simon sat at Dave's feet, leaving Brittany and Alvin to have a couch to themselves.

Theodore was surprisingly calm as he sat with Eleanor, watching the scary movie. She had become quite good at managing his fears. Simon and Jeanette just saw right through the fictitiousness of the movie and Alvin lay lazily against a pillow. Scary movies didn't faze him at all unless they were super scary.

Brittany however sat close to Alvin. She held her hands close to her chest as she shivered in fear. She hated scary movies. In fact she generally hated scary things.

The movie hit a thriller moment and Brittany jumped slightly as she quickly closed her eyes.

'A-Alvin' she whispered

'Hmm?' he lazily looked over to her

'Can we go to bed?'

'Huh, why?'

'I'm just' she stalled 'I'm just really tired is all'

'Well then go to bed, I'm not stopping you'

'Will you go to bed too?'

'Uh' Alvin looked at her funny 'why? I want to watch the movie'

'I don't want to go alone' She bit her finger

'What is up with you?' he asked curiously 'if you want to go to sleep then go, I'm going to watch the movie' he looked away from her and back to the screen. Brittany just sighed

'You're such an idiot sometimes' She said. Alvin just shrugged.

She tried not to watch the screen, but curiosity got the better of her and she found herself once again watching the movie and shaking in fear.

Slowly the movie built up to another scary bit and Brittany could feel it coming. She slowly shuffled closer to Alvin and he looked at her curiously from the corner of his eye.

'Alvin I really want to go' she whispered

'Shh' he hushed as the movie built up. She started to tug on his jumper, unable to look away from the screen.

'Alvin come on' she quietly pleaded

'Its about to get to the good part' he grumbled.

Eleanor recognized the look her sister had on, and she quickly and quietly mobilized the camera.

'Alvin please' She whispered again. Alvin just huffed and shrugged her hand off his jumper.

Suddenly the movie peaked at its scariest moment.

'AAAHHHHH!' Brittany screamed. She slammed her eyes shut and flew into Alvin, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.

'Ah, Brittany!' Alvin exclaimed in surprise. He tried to struggle free, but Brittany was latched onto him and wasn't letting go.

There was a flash from across the room, followed by laughter.

'Yes!' Eleanor yelled 'got it'. Dave was still somehow fast asleep.

Brittany looked up from Alvins chest and at her sister

'Did you just take a picture of that?' she asked slowly

'Yep' Eleanor said proudly. Brittany quickly let go of Alvin and started towards her sister

'That's it' She said angrily 'I'm going to break that camera'

'Theo, take the camera and run' Eleanor said as she bolted off Dave's chest.


	14. Chapter 14: Photo moments part 3

**If you didn't notice…this is part three of photo moments…go back a chapter to get part two…it was posted at the exact same time ;)**

**Chapter fourteen: Photo moments pt 3 **

'So it's quite simple' Simon explained. He stood with Jeanette on the couch in front of a full sized book they had propped up to be a writing board. It was covered in complex mathematics equations that Simon had written to try to explain the question on the assignment to the other Chipmunks as they sat on the couch with their books in their laps.

They all stared at the makeshift board with look of complete confusion on their faces. Simon sighed

'Umm' Brittany said slowly as she compared her notes with what was on the book. She looked over to Alvin and he just shrugged his shoulders.

'The answer is twenty seven to the power of pie by twelve. Can you see it?'

'See it' Alvin exclaimed 'I don't even understand it'

'Maybe you should go over it again Simon' Eleanor added nicely. Simon sighed.

'Just follow my explanation' he said slowly. There was a flash from across the room and they all looked to see Dave standing with the camera.

'Dave, please' Simon said in an aggravated tone 'I'm trying to teach here'

'Sorry Simon' he chuckled 'please continue'

'Uh, Simon' Jeanette said slowly as she studied the equation. But Simon ignored her

'So if you carry the three here, and group it in this multiple'

'Simon' Jeanette said again

'Then you take this grouping and use what X is equal to'

'Simon!'

'What!' he looked across to her

'Simon, it's wrong' she said flatly. Simon gasped

'Jeanette, of all the people I thought you would have understood'

'No Simon, your answer is wrong' she quickly said

'Where?' he said skeptically

'The answer isn't twenty seven to the power of pie by twelve' she stated 'it's uhh…five'

'What!' Simon exclaimed. He turned to the board and began to study his working out, muttering softly. He suddenly stopped reading and slowly turned back to the other Chipmunks.

'Uh' he stalled, rubbing the back of his neck 'y-yeah it is five…I forgot to carry the um…the two' He chuckled nervously 'my bad guys'

Alvin cracked up laughing and Brittany slapped her forehead.

'That's what I got, see' Theodore said as he showed his book to Eleanor

'Me too' she said excitedly

'So' Simon chuckled 'lets move onto the next question'

'I'll take this one Simon' Jeanette said as she placed a hand on his shoulder

Chicago was going crazy. The crowd couldn't wait any longer for the Chipmunks to take to the stage. Their crowds had been growing since the start of the tour, and Chicago was no exception.

Suddenly the lights in the Chicago Theater went out. The room went pitch black and the crowd went wild. Dark Ambient music began to play out through the darkness and spotlights started moving all over the Audience. Simon's voice suddenly tolled through the darkness.

'You're traveling in another dimension' he spoke. This made the crowd go wild 'with sight, sound, and time'

The music suddenly started up and a single beam of light fell onto Simon who stood at the front of the stage and slightly to the left.

'It's astounding' he said in a creepy voice 'Time is fleeting, madness takes its toll' the crowd started to slowly clap in time with the music and Simon smiled

'But listen closely' he continued. Suddenly another beam of light fell down onto the stage and illuminated Jeanette who stood on the other side of Simon at the front.

'Not for very much longer' she said in an equally as creepy voice

'I've got to, keep control'

The stage suddenly lit up with lights. The whole band was illuminated. And standing on the edge of the drummer's platform was Theodore, Alvin, Eleanor and Brittany who simply danced as Simon began to sing.

'_I remember_

_Doing the time warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

_And the void would be calling _

The other chipmunks jumped forward and Jeanette and Simon jumped back until they were all in a group. The music built up to a massive climax.

'_Let's do the time warp again' _they all sang in harmony. The sound produced was massive and the crowd went crazy as they were blown away.

'It's just a jump to the left' Simon instructed as the others followed

'_And a step to the right' _they all sang back

'With your hands on your hips'

'_You bring your knees in tight _

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane'_

The music built up to its massive sound again

'_Lets do the time warp again'_

Simon and Jeanette weren't very confident in opening up the show. They had decided as a group to change up the order of the shows. Instead of doing a set each, then a joint set. They decided to do it song by song. And it was unanimous that they would open with this song. Dave snapped photo's from the side of the stage. He had a massive grin on as the Chipmunks and Chipettes sang together.

It was a huge number, and as it came to a close the crowd went absolutely wild for Simon and Jeanette. It was one of those moments when Simon knew he belonged on that stage.

'Ah this is unbelievable!' Alvin exclaimed as he leant on the controller.

'It's not my fault we're loosing' Brittany whined as she pushed on the controller next to Alvin's

'Yes it is!' he yelled back

They all sat in the couch area of the bus, sitting in their pairs and looking at the television screen as the bus drove through the night. They each had a controller in front of them as they played the shooting game. They were playing a team match, and though Alvin had the most kills, he and Brittany were still loosing in combined scores.

'Just stay near me' Alvin ordered as me moved his player next to Brittany's

'I see you two' Simon said as he started shooting at them

'Duck' Alvin yelled

'Which is the duck button?' she asked in a panic

'The red one!' he shouted back. But it was too late as Simon had already shot her

'Oh yeah' Simon cheered 'that's another point for the blue team'

'Ah!' Alvin yelled

'Give me a break' she whined as she ran her character up next to Alvin's again. Alvin quickly took out Simon with one perfect shot

'Just' Alvin sighed 'run into that building over there'

'Ok' she agreed as she followed Alvin's character into the building

'Now if you see anyone run passed this window, just hold down the shoot button'

'Ok' she said confidently, priming her hand over the button. Alvin ran to the other doors in the room, making sure no-one could sneak up behind them.

'Waiting there won't win you the game' Jeanette sad confidently 'you still need to get more kills as a team to beat Simon and me'

Brittany looked across to Alvin

'She's right, should we move?'

'Brittany!' Alvin yelled as he gestured to the screen. She looked back just in time to see Theodore's character run straight past the window. She fired, but he was already long gone.

'Ah, Brittany you suck at this game!' Alvin yelled as he ducked out the door and shot Theodore.

'I'm not that bad' she said angrily

'You've only killed one person' he exclaimed 'and that was pure luck'

Suddenly Brittany moved her character and shot Alvin down. Alvin's jaw dropped

'There' Brittany said proudly 'now I've got two people'

'You shot me!' Alvin said in a surprised tone

'You had it coming'

Suddenly Brittany's character took a shot to the head from across the map. A shot only Alvin could pull off.

'And you had that coming' Alvin said with a chuckle

'Alvin!' Brittany yelled

'Now we're even'

But Brittany didn't do even. She found Alvin's character and unloaded as many bullets at him as she could, finally hitting him at the end. Alvin grumbled.

'Its going to be like that is it?' Alvin said slowly. Brittany glared at him

'That's it' she said flatly 'no more' Alvin paused for a second, and then nodded.

They continued to play in silence. It was a relatively close game, with Alvin and Brittany trailing last. The clock was running out quickly. Alvin slowly realized that no matter how many kills he got he couldn't win it in time. So he did the next best thing…he found Brittany and shot her just before the time ran out.

'Alvin!' she yelled as she pushed the controller away. She turned to look at him and he just smiled and shrugged.

'That's it!' she yelled, launching at him

'Ah!' Alvin yelled as she tackled him down off the couch and onto the floor of the bus. The others all moved to look at Alvin and Brittany as they wrestled on the ground

'Theo' Eleanor said without looking away from Alvin and Brittany 'get the camera'

'I'm gonna kill you Alvin' Brittany said as she wrestled against Alvin

'You were the one that lost the game'

'You shot me!'

'You shot me first!'

Suddenly there was a flash as the camera took its picture.

'Put the camera away!' Alvin and Brittany yelled in perfect unison as they stopped wrestling briefly to glare at Eleanor and Theodore. But they quickly went back to wrestling and rolling about.

'Uh' Simon said slowly 'we should probably wake up Dave so he can break this up'

'Let's just watch for a little longer' Eleanor said. Everyone chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dream Concert

**Hey…there were two chapters posted at the same time as this one…press the rewind button so you don't miss the funny funsies…or read on…whatever **

**Chapter fifteen: the dream concert **

Philadelphia had always been a big city for Alvin and The Chipmunk fans. And when news of their tour hit the town, tickets sold out so quickly that they had to move the venue to the ice hockey stadium. When the chipmunks heard about this they knew that they would have an amazing show.

And so far it was the best show they had ever played.

The crowd was massive, amazingly receptive and hugely energetic. They had changed the lineup for this show, opening with the combined act, then moving to the Chipettes, then finishing with the Chipmunks.

The stage was a genius design. The whole front section of the stage was a moving mass of Pillars of different shapes and sizes that rose and fell with the music, creating different pillars for the Chipmunks to jump around on. It was a fantastic idea.

They came to the close of the song and Alvin jumped from one rising pillar to a smaller pillar that sank back into the floor, and as they hit the last note of the song the crowd went wiled.

Alvin quickly ran to the side of the stage and grabbed his guitar from one of the stage hands. When he ran back to the front of the stage the crowd cheered loudly.

'You guys' Alvin began 'have been the highlight of this tour so far' the crowd cheered 'but don't worry, we've got one more surprise left up our sleeves'

The lighting went from a powerful stage light, and slowly faded down to a softer blue light as Alvin tuned his guitar. His two brothers ran up to him at the front of the stage as all the pillars descended until the stage was flat.

Alvin took a deep breath in and looked at his two brothers

'Two three four' he counted.

Alvin started playing his guitar softly and Theodore hummed a simple bass line.

'This is a new one' Alvin said as the crowd began to cheer 'coming off our new album'

The crowd suddenly recognized the cover, and went absolutely wild.

Alvin took a deep breath before he began to sing

'_Tommy use to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck its tough _

_So tough'_

The crowd started to clap in time with the soft music. It was simple at this point, with the band waiting for their queue.

'_She says we've got to hold on, to what we've got' _Alvin sang. The band suddenly joined in, building up the music

'_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other, and that's a lot for love'_

The music build up even more as Alvin's guitar changed from a clean sound to a heavier sound. The three Chipmunks began to rise up as the pillar they stood on grew out of the ground

'_We'll give it a shot'_

There was a huge snare snap right at the peak of the build up and the stage flashed once. Then the chorus hit with a missive sound. The stage exploded with blue and white lights

'_woah, we're half way there _

_Woooaah, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear _

_Wooaaah, living on a prayer _

The crowd went wild as they were blown away by the amazing climax of the chorus.

The three brothers broke up and took different rising pillars on the stage as the second verse began. They had intended at first, to wait till New York to play this song. But once they found out how quickly tickets had sold in Philadelphia, they had to play it. The song built back up the chorus and the crowd went just as crazy as before

'_Living on a prayer' _Alvin sang with his powerful voice. He leapt off his pillar and landed on one of the fold back speakers at the very front of the stag

'Kick it Alvin' Theodore said as Alvin began the guitar solo. The crowd went nuts as he ripped out in the solo. He held back slightly, but it still sounded great.

The solo ended and he leapt onto another rising pillar

'_We've got to hold on' _he sung proudly

'_Ready or not_

_You live for the fight when that's all that you've got'_

There was a break for a beat and the stage went black. But right on the start of the beat it lit up again with blue lighting. The stage shot forth massive fireworks and the crowd went nuts

'_Woah, we're half way there' _Alvin harmonized. Suddenly the roof of the stage started pouring out gold sparks that showered down and disappeared just above the Bands head. It was like a golden waterfall on stage. Red blue and green balloons started to fall from the roof and land on the Audience.

They had pulled out all they're tricks for this one song, and it was paying off. The crowd was going nuts.

'_Woah, living on a prayyyer' _Alvin sang with his powerful voice

'_living on a prayyyyer_

_Living an a prayyyer'_

He held the last note and the band started to do a stadium finish, making the crowd go wild. The stage flashed all different colors and small explosions happened all around the stage as the pillars all rose up together.

'Thank you!' Alvin yelled over the stadium finish 'good night Philadelphia!'

The Band finished together and on the last note the stage shot out one last burst of fireworks before going pitch black.

The crowd went insane, cheering as loud as they could. It was almost deafening.

They ran off to the side of the stage where Dave and the Chipettes stood waiting for them

'That was amazing!' Jeanette said as the Chipmunks reached them

'It sounded fantastic' Eleanor added

'And the crowd loved it' Dave said confidently

'Listen to them they're still cheering' Jeanette threw in. and it was true, they were still cheering just as loud as before.

'The new song is amazing!' Brittany said as she hugged Alvin, his guitar getting in the way

'I new it would be a hit' Alvin said 'just not that big of a hit'

'With the lights and the fireworks it just, ah it blew my mind'

'Guys listen' Theodore said. They all stopped to hear the crowd

'One more, one more!' they chanted and stomped

'I think they want an Encore' Simon said excitedly

'Well go' Jeanette laughed 'don't keep them waiting too long'

'Right' Alvin said confidently

He turned and ran back onto the pitch black stage. It lit up once the lighting guy got the queue, and the crowd started to cheer again

'You want more?' Alvin asked as Simon told the band what song to play. The crowd cheered loudly 'then how about a little rock and roll?'

The drummer started up with a drum intro and the three of them jumped to the front of the stage. The rest of the band joined in along with Alvin's guitar, and the stage started to flash all different colors. All the pillars started to rise and fall at random, keeping the chipmunks jumping from pillar to pillar

'_It's been a long time since I rock and rolled' _they sang, the backup singers mirroring them after

'_It's been a long time since I did the show_

_Ooh let me get back let me get back let me get back_

_Baby to where I come from'_

The crowd started to jump around and go crazy as they played the highly energetic song

'_It's been a long time_

_Been a long time_

_Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time' _

Alvin jumped about from pillar to pillar, stopping to sing and play every now and then. Generally he stood in the middle while his two brothers stayed to the sides.

He hopped onto the main pillar in the center and started to play another solo, this time giving it his all. His solo came to a close and Simon and Theodore quickly jumped over to the main pillar with Alvin. He quickly swung his guitar round to his back and took his dance position.

'Yo, it's been a long time coming we've been out on our grinds' he rapped

'Steady shocking and rocking, munks blowing your minds' Simon rapped

'Got you feeling the funk, when we step in the spot' Theodore rapped

'And so you're loving the munks, whether you want to or not' they all rapped together

As they hit this rapping bridge they moved from they're energetic rock styles, to their more dance orientated hip hop styles, doing a perfectly choreographed dance routine.

It came to the end of the bridge and Simon and Theodore jumped to the far sides of the stage as Alvin flipped his guitar around and started to play a small solo. He saw the girls standing on the side of the stage, and when Brittany caught his gaze, he signaled for them to come up on stage.

They quickly hopped up onto the pillars and the crowd went crazy. They broke off to their counterparts. Eleanor and Theodore on the left, Simon and Jeanette on the right and Brittany and Alvin in the center

'_Seems so long, since we walked in the moonlight' _the girls sang as they danced with the boys

'_Making vows, that just cant work right _

_Open your arms, open your arms, open your arms _

_Baby let my love come running in'_

The crowd was going crazy as the Chipettes performed with the Chipmunks. It was truly an amazing show. They're energy levels were higher then ever as the crowd fed them applause.

The song came closer and closer to the end and they all built up to the climax. The music suddenly collapsed down and they all jumped to the center pillar

'_It's been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time' _Alvin sang alone. They paused for a second, waiting for the crowd to start cheering. And once the crowd began, the drummer started to do a solo. The Chipmunks and Chipettes did an acrobatic display over the top of the solo that made the crowd cheer even louder. And right as Alvin landed from a forward flip he, and the band, played the final ringing note.

The crowd all stood up to their feet, giving them a standing ovation.

'Thank you' Brittany said 'thank you all'

'Goodnight Philadelphia' Alvin said as he dropped of the pillar and walked towards the side of the stage with the others

They made it to the side of the stage where Dave stood, slowly Applauding them

'That was fantastic everybody' he said proudly

'Thanks Dave' Eleanor said as she panted. They were all out of energy after that song.

'And guess what everybody' Dave said happily. They all looked up at him 'They're throwing us a party at the Philadelphia Academy of Music, courtesy of the Philadelphia music board'

Everyone's face lit up, but none more then Alvin's

'A-and I can go to it?' Alvin asked carefully

'I think you've earned it' Dave said confidently, Alvin jumped up with joy 'now I'll be back in a second, so don't go anywhere just yet' Dave finished as he quickly ducked off towards the stage coordinator.

Alvin turned to look at the others

'That was a really amazing show guys' he said

'Probably the best ever' Theodore added happily

'I feel like I'm on a throne, and nothing can knock me off' Alvin said confidently

'Uh' Jeanette stalled 'don't be too sure just yet'. She pointed passed Alvin and he turned around just in time to see a mob of photographers and reporters come rushing at them.

'Uh-oh' Simon said 'I'll go get Dave quickly' he said as he darted off. They were suddenly bombarded by flashing lights and questions, most of them directed at Alvin.

'Alvin' one reporter said louder then the others 'is this new song going to be your single from the Album? And if so do you think it will be successful?' But before Alvin could push out an answer, another reporter butted in

'Alvin, your new Album is expected to take the number one slot within a week; do you think it can do this?'

'I…uh' Alvin pushed out

'Alvin' Another reporter interrupted 'there are rumors that your school grades aren't going so well, will this affect your music career in any way?'

Alvin was completely out of words as the Camera's flashed all around him. Finally Dave came pushing in with a group of large bouncers. They quickly pushed the reporters away.

'Sorry, but the Chipmunks aren't answering any questions right now' Dave sated as they pushed the group to the stage door.

Dave let the bouncers take them the rest of the way as he turned to look back to the Chipmunks

'Sorry about that guys' he apologized

'Don't worry Dave' Jeanette said 'we got out with our lives, and that's what's important'

Everyone chuckled at this…everyone except Alvin. He stood motionless, looking into space. Suddenly his mind was full.

'Alvin?' Brittany's voice pulled him back into reality. He shook his head and put a smile on

'y-yeah' he said

'You alright?'

'Yeah, just…lost in thought is all' he chuckled

Dave looked at him with an odd look. But he shrugged it off as Alvin smiled up to him

'Well c'mon everybody' he said 'I don't want to make you late for your own party'

'Yeah' Simon chuckled.

They all started walking behind Dave. Brittany looked back to Alvin who trailed just behind. He had an odd face on that she couldn't recognize.

'Are you sure you are alright Alvin?' she asked again. He looked at her and smiled

'Are you kidding' he said confidently 'I'm better then alright, I'm Alvin Seville'. Brittany just rolled her eyes

'Alright then' she said 'c'mon rock star, we don't want to be late'

**Aww man things were running so smoothly…hey maybe this is just a passing thing…yeah that's probably it…..totally **


	16. Chapter 16: Hiding

**I know I know. It's been like… …er. But here's TWO new chapters for ya'll to enjoy. Soo yeah. Two chapters…have fun and chipmunk on **

**Chapter Sixteen: Hiding **

'So we're watching the movie' Simon explained to the crowd of music students, teachers and other special guest's. He stood on a table packed with food. Jeanette stood with Simon, but Eleanor and Theodore were too busy eating to pay attention to the crowd 'then out of nowhere, Brittany starts screaming and she latches onto Alvin'

The crowd started to chuckle with Simon and Jeanette

'So we took a picture of it' Theodore said with his mouth full

The party was a very high class party. Waiters walked around with dishes of drinks and appetizers, people of high society stood around drinking and talking, even the mayor was there. But however fancy it was, it was still a chipmunk party, so half of the attendees were young music students attending the school. There was a dance floor and the DJ played songs from their older albums while the students danced away.

Brittany hopped off the tray the waiter was carrying just as it came to the table the others were standing on. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other nervously as Brittany approached them.

'Hey have you guys seen Alvin?' she asked. The small crowd giggled under their breath and Brittany looked at them with a weird look

'I thought he was with you' Jeanette replied

'He was' she said 'but then he said something about needing to get something from the bus, and I haven't seen him since then'

'Maybe he's still at the bus' Eleanor said as she approached her sister, offering out one of the sweets she held in her arms

'He left a while ago' Brittany pointed out, looking at the sweet, then to her waist line with concern.

'Relax Brittany' Simon said confidently 'it's a party, he's probably in here somewhere, causing trouble or something'

'Yeah' Brittany said slowly, not confident in what Simon had said. She thought for a while, then moved off the table 'I'll be back in a second' she said as she dropped off the table

'whatever' Jeanette said as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

Brittany moved quickly across the room. She left the foyer, headed through the kitchen doors and crossed the kitchen quickly, leaving out the open back door.

The bus was parked in a small, empty car park out the back. They had come in through the kitchen to avoid the camera's and reporters out he front.

The bus doors were wide open and Brittany quickly scurried up the steps and into the dark bus. The only light source in the room came from the television. It was on a paused screen of a video game.

'Alvin?' she said loudly through the bus 'are you in here?' but there was no answer. She noticed light creeping out of the half shut bathroom door, and she slowly walked towards it.

'Alvin you're missing the party' she said as she walked closer and closer to the bathroom at the back of the bus. She could just hear slight coughing sounds, and this made her worry slightly. 'Alvin' she said slowly as she stood at the door. She heard a kind of gagging sound. She knocked three times on the door, making it swing open slightly

'Alvin, its Brittany' She said softly 'I'm coming in, ok'

She pushed on the door and it creaked open. As she entered the small bathroom she looked for Alvin until her eyes finally spotted him on the countertop. He was leaning over the sink; his head hung low into the bowl. She couldn't see his face.

She quickly hopped up onto the toilet, then onto the countertop, landing next to Alvin. She saw his face just as he let out another gag of vomit into the sink.

Brittany swallowed the air trapped in her lungs. She moved to the tap and turned it with both hands, letting the water flow and wash away what had collected in the sink. She them moved over to him and sat down, not saying a word. But her facial expression said it all. She knew exactly what this was, she had seen it before.

These were the signs of his sickness.

'It was something I ate' Alvin said weakly. Brittany sighed and put a hand on his back as he went back down for another round.

'Shh' she hushed as she rubbed his back.

They stayed in the bathroom until Alvin had it all out of his system. Then they moved out to the lounge area. They just sat in silence for a while, looking out the window at the stars. Brittany wasn't sure how long they sat there, but she knew it was a while. She finally took a deep breath in and spoke.

'We're going to have to cancel the New York show' she said calmly

'What!' Alvin exclaimed 'we can't'. Brittany turned to look at him sternly

'Why not' she said loudly 'look at you'

'I told you, it was something I ate!'

'I was with you the whole time you were in that party Alvin' she said 'you didn't eat anything'. Alvin went to argue, but stopped when he realized she was right.

'And the last thing you ate was that sandwich on the way into town…this morning' Brittany continued 'you can't fool me Alvin'

'Brittany' Alvin said softly 'I'm fine'

'No Alvin, you're not fine' she said in a sigh 'when Dave gets back we have to tell him, and we have to cancel the show and go home'

Alvin went silent for a second. He looked down at his feet, then looked back up to Brittany with glassy eyes.

'Ok' he said softly 'so I'm not at one hundred percent' he admitted. This made Brittany raise an eyebrow. 'but Brittany, canceling this show…it would only make things worse'. She looked at him curiously as he continued

'Have you thought about what the news papers would say if we cancelled the last show on our tour, that's promoting our album, that is set to come out that night' he explained 'they would have a field day making up stories'

This had crossed Brittany's mind. But she had reached a crossroad where she had to make a decision.

'I swear to you Brittany' Alvin said. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder 'I'm not as bad as you think I am. This will pass'

She felt her eyes start to slowly water. She was so confused, what was she going to do? Was he telling her the truth? Was this only a small thing? Or was it going to escalate into what it did before?

'I don't know what to do Alvin' she said as she shrugged his hand off and looked away, trying to hide her watering eyes from him.

'Brittany please' Alvin said softly 'believe me, it will pass. I was just caught by surprise by those stupid reporters tonight. Come tomorrow I'll be back to normal'

Brittany turned to look back at his eyes. They were just as glassy as hers. His face seemed almost scared as he look at her.

'Please Brittany' he said in a croaky voice 'I-I can't handle letting everybody down. I don't want to be responsible for ruining everybody's tour'

'Alvin?' Dave's voice called from outside the bus. Alvin and Brittany quickly looked to the door of the bus as they saw Dave climbing the steps. Alvin quickly rubbed his eyes and face clear and looked back up with a smile

'There you two are' Dave said as he entered the bus

'Hey Dave' Alvin said in his normal confident voice

'What are you two doing in here?' Dave asked

'Oh I just needed a break from the party' Alvin said confidently 'those fancy types just give me the creeps'

Dave stopped and glared at Alvin. He then looked over to Brittany

'Is everything ok here Brittany?' he asked slowly. Brittany looked at Dave with a stunned face. But she quickly shook it off and looked at him with a smile

'Y-yeah' she said slowly 'I just came in looking for him'. Dave stood for a second, then slowly nodded.

'Ok well come on back in, everybody's looking for you two'

'Sure thing Dave' Alvin said confidently. Dave turned and headed back down the steps and towards the party.

Alvin turned to look at Brittany

'Thank you' he said softly. Brittany just stood up and dropped of the couch. She looked back up to him with a stern face

'Don't disappoint me Alvin' she said flatly before turning away and walking towards the steps. She stopped and turned just as Alvin hopped off the couch

'Oh and Alvin' she said

'Yeah?' Alvin asked slowly

'If I see anything that makes me think you are getting worse, I won't hesitate to pull the plug on everything instantly…you got that?' Alvin swallowed some air, then smiled

'You worry too much' he said confidently

'No, you worry too much. That's what I'm concerned about'

And with that she hopped down the steps and walked towards the party, making Alvin run to catch up to her.

**And now straight to the next chapter…yay **


	17. Chapter 17: Suprise

**Warning, this was a two chapter post so you may have jumped over an unread chapter…best just check hey? If now…enjoy**

**Chapter seventeen: surprise **

Slowly Brittany opened her eyes. The relentless beeping had pulled her out of her sleep. But as she grew more awake she also grew more aware. It wasn't her alarm clock, it was a voice.

'Brittany' the voice whispered 'wake up already' she opened her eyes fully, and as her mind came to its senses, she saw Alvin standing over her.

'Alvin' she mumbled, still half asleep

'Wake up lazy bones' he said quietly. She could hear and feel the bus moving and this helped to coax her awake.

'What do you want Alvin' she mumbled into her pillow

'I want you to wake up' he said. Suddenly her mind clicked and she shot upright, grabbing Alvin's head

'Alvin is everything alright!' she said in a panic

'shh' he hushed 'you'll wake everyone up'

'Alvin' she said flatly 'are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine' he whispered 'now please keep your voice down, you'll wake the others up'. Brittany sighed in relief

'Wait' she whispered 'what do you mean wake the others up, what time is it?'

'Five' Alvin said softly

'Five! In the morning?' she exclaimed in a whisper 'forget that, I'm going back to bed' She fell back down and pulled the cover over her face.

'Fine' she heard Alvin say 'I guess you don't want to see the surprise'

'Surprise?' she said as she pulled the covers down to look at him. He stood on her bed with a smile on his face.

'Well' he asked 'do you want to see it?' Brittany paused for a second

'Alright Alvin' she said suspiciously 'what is it?'

'First close your eyes' he ordered. She sighed, but obliged.

She felt him help her out of bed. He guided her to the Chipmunk sized ladder that led down to the floor. Once she was there he guided her down the bus, up onto the couch, and then onto the windowsill. She knew she was there because she could feel the coldness of the window.

'Alvin what's this all about?' she asked

'Ok, open your eyes now' he said softly

She opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw made her jaw drop.

The high-rise buildings stood proudly above the rest of the cityscape. The rising sun covered the city with a beautiful golden glow. The morning clouds glowed bright pink in the sky on the blue background. And rising above all the other buildings, was the empire state building.

She was looking at New York City

'Oh my' She whispered slowly

'I convinced the Driver to drive through the night' he said softly. She slowly turned her head to look at him

'A-Alvin' she stuttered. She was at a loss for words. Ever since she had been a small child growing up in a small town, she had always wanted to see the city of New York. Everything about the city appealed to her. The Glamour, the fast life, the city that never sleeps. All of it amazed Brittany. And now she was finally seeing it for herself

'It looks a lot cooler at night' Alvin said quietly 'but I thought you would want to see it like this'

Brittany felt her eyes well up. She looked away from Alvin and at her feet for just long enough to wipe her eyes.

'Brittany, are you alright?' Alvin asked in a concerned tone of voice. She looked back up at him, still with watery eyes.

'Alvin' she said as she sniffed back the tears of joy 'you will never cease to amaze me'

And it was true. Last night she was so angry at him it hurt. But right now, she had never felt closer to him.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he chuckled nervously. She didn't speak. Instead she just moved in and hugged him tightly.

'Brittany' Alvin said nervously as she tightened her hug. She let him go and looked as his now blushing face.

'Thank you' she whispered

'No thank you' Alvin whispered back 'for believing me'

Her mind was brought back to the deal they had made last night. He had sworn to her that he would be alright.

She rubbed her nose clean and sighed.

'You won't let me down…will you?' she asked carefully. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder

'I promise you Brittany' he stated 'I will be just fine'

She sighed deeply. She wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief, or one of worry. But she knew she trusted Alvin's word.

She moved until she was sitting down on the windowsill. And as soon as Alvin sat down next to her, she looked away and out to the cityscape with him.

She was still confused. Yes she trusted Alvin's word, but a part of her could still see he was sick. But how sick was he really?

"What's going on in your mind Alvin" she thought to herself "how far have your worries brought you down?"

**Now, quick info update. Start with apology for slow updates on story "sorry". Music, I have been on a bit of a break. Lots of you are asking about the live album and we are about 5 songs in at the moment. But I've sort of been on what I've called my chipmunk vacation. Just taking some time to write some non chipmunk stuff for a while to refresh the old creative batteries.**

**Also went to supernova festival a few weeks ago in queensland and met up with some fans which was really cool. And also I will be making another appearance at ANOTHER supernova sometime soon in Sydney Australia. So if you live in NSW and you want to come down and meet me, this will be a good chance.**

**Anyway cya next chapter guys **


End file.
